Bullseye's Story: Mary To Medusa
by BlushBunnyC3
Summary: Before there was a drunken disaster, before there was heartwrenching breakup, before what would become a romantic 'tragedy' would occur... there was a young male warthog... named Bullseye.
1. Past Has Passed, But Pain Remains

Sonic Underground: "The Story Of The Past"  
Title: "Bullseye's Story (Mary To Medusa)  
Author: BlushBunnyC3  
___________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: This story is actually _before_ the events and present time of the last one ("Best Years Of Our Lives" (Part 2) ^^ It's a story about one of my principal male characters, Bulllseye Warthogg. The question is... how did the small, meek, young (half)orphan from "BYOL" Part 1, become the big, shallow, sex addict in "BYOL" Part 2?? This story explains it all, and lets us see a very _OOC_ side of Bullseye ^_ And it even lets us on a _huge_ secret, that even _he_ doesn't know, but _should_!! Yes, there are new characters too!! ;D All characters © me, BlushBunnyC3 ^^ (that's right, ALL of them are mine in this one! Sorry ^^; I know how much some _hate_ fan characters and all.. *gulps* If _you're_ one of them, I, in advance apologize for ruining the story for you, possibly _O; With all that said and done, enjoy! (if you still can ^_^;)   
  
*Note: Wow! This is the shortest Author's Note I've ever done O_O ... Yay ME! XD But this is the LONGEST story I've written now! NOOOOO!! XO*   
  
*Warning: One or two little scenes might get kinda *cough* "heavy" O_o; But I'm not very _descriptive_ or _graphic_, so don't worry too much... but still, be warned... and be kind to me, _please_! _ (*begs* No flames!... Pwease? X( *whimpers with fear*) I've never written this kind of thing before... (that's why it might sound... stupid? O_o) Hope it doesn't offend anyone! Because _believe me_, that is _not_ my intention! I'm just telling you what's going on the story, because it'll make sense of something that happens after! That's _all_.*   
  
*P.S. Please feel free to tell me if you think this story would be more appropriately rated as "R", instead of my chosen "PG-13". I'll be happy to change it, so as to _NOT_ to abuse the rating system (unlike _SOME_ certain people... *glares hard* You know who _YOU_ are).*   
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
~Cast Of Characters~  
Bullseye Warthogg  
Buckthorne Wolfe  
Nurse Melony (Aunt Mellie)   
Donavan Torra  
Candice "Candy" Torra  
Tanya Korsan   
Eliza Payne  
Fredrick "Flash" Jackson  
Ms.Lionel   
Nurse Neyla  
Sir Urquhart  
***** ***** ******** (can't tell who's that! That'd give it away ^_^)  
Tyler Mullins  
Lady Sarah  
Aaron Cooper  
  
(Holy crud... this is the shortest cast I've ever had ^^;)   
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue: "It was 3206. Sometime before love had taken it's toll, on the Princes and their friends... Before this came to be seen... there was a young warthog. By the name of Bullseye... A just turned fifteen, young male. Anyone who looked into his eyes, could see the toll of cruelty in his life... The depression, the anger, and the loneliness. Ten years since the death of his beloved mother, and since his cursed father had left him, high and dry... all alone. Because of such issues and denial, bitterness was a usual trait of Bullseye's. All the caring feelings and innocence he used to have... died with his mother. The strongest thing he could've offered to anyone... was friendship. He was fiercely loyal and protective of the ones he had, and was quite an enjoyable person to be around, in a good mood. Things were about to change for him, however... Not TOO much, in a way... but definitely noticeable, physically and vocally. Perhaps for better? Or for worse? It was kind of hard to tell. Either way, it would transform him, and the way he thought, dramatically...*   
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1:  
___________  
It was dusky outside. The sun was beginning to rise upon the Royal city, of Mobotropolis. Lounging out on a balcony, half awake, half dozing in a chair, of the city orphanage, was a young male warthog. Anyone who would've seen him for the first time, would've immediately assumed, that perhaps he was either just passing by, or he was a volunteer at the orphanage. He looked too big to be one of the orphans. Yet THAT was the reason he was there. For ten years now, to be exact...   
  
~*~  
Before then, young Bullseye Warthogg had lived a pretty average life, with his mother, Beatrice, his father, Graff, and two older twin brothers, Goresky and Chislett (they were triplet brothers). His troubles though, had begun since the moment he was born. Because Bullseye was a triplet/twin, it wasn't too surprising he had a little thing wrong with him. He had been born a 'runt', so to speak, rather quite a deal smaller than his brothers. And for some unknown reason to anyone, this fact, that he'd fathered a 'weakling', his father had always seemed to favor Goresky and Chislett over his youngest son, and the attitude towards him, had always appeared... strained. So because of this, Bullseye had always been his mother's favorite child, and rather a "Mama's boy". He'd loved his mother dearly, in return. His relationship with his father though... it was as if there wasn't even one. And so, when he was five years old, all the unsteady, rockiness in his life, seemed to crumble down before him, at last. First, as him and his wife were having too many arguments and problems to deal with, Bullseye's father walked out on him and his mother, taking his oldest sons with him... the first stab of abandonment the young warthog felt. And boy, did it cut deep. Second, was even more horrible, than the first. His dear mother became ill, of some fatal illness, and was quickly killed by it. Which left him all alone. Surely he thought, his father would HAVE to take him with him, then... but no. For the third time, Graff stabbed him in the back. He still refused to take responsibility of his youngest son. So, with no other living relatives, Bullseye was shipped off to the local orphanage. Where he met another lonely soul, like him, his age. A young wolf named Buckthorne Wolfe. The two had amazingly bonded tight-knit at first meeting, and had sworn to be like brothers/best friends for life, on the spot, someone to always be there for them. And so, they'd been in that orphanage for sometime. Bullseye, despite the facts that he knew, in the back of his mind, was a faint hope that his father would one day reconsider, and come back and get him. Buckthorne, however, had no such faint dream of family. Both his parents were dead, as were his little brother and sister. So he really WAS an orphan. More than Bullseye, anyway. When they were younger, they had both, like any child there, hoped to be adopted. But their wish was not to be granted. They HAD both had offers, to be given a new family. But since they had grown attached to each other's friendship and presence, in their lives, the boys announced that they would not go with a family... unless they could BOTH go. And it seemed like no couple, wanted them BOTH. Either they only wanted Buckthorne, or they only wanted Bullseye. And so their chances grew slimmer than ever...  
  
Finally, by the time they were about thirteen, Bullseye and Buckthorne finally gave up on the idea of ever getting out of there, until they were old enough to move out, on their own. They made this clear to the staff, who seemed inclined to agree, as they weren't any trouble, and they could use the extra help. A few changes were made for them, like moving out of the main boys sleeping hall, into their own room, which they shared, and they were expected to start having more chores, to help around, since they were LIVING here, permanently, for now. A cheaper way to pay rent, they said. Bullseye and Buckthorne couldn't've cared less. They did odd cleaning/janitorial, and repair jobs, around the huge orphanage building, since helping with all the little children there, didn't seem like an option. For Bullseye anyways. For some reason, he HATED little kids. They annoyed him, beyond restraining order. In fact, he couldn't take the presence of someone who was more than four years younger than him, seriously. Buckthorne however, would take a small babysitting job, when no one else was available. He, unlike Bullseye, rather had a soft spot for kids. They reminded him of his (dead)little siblings, Landon and Kelsey. He'd always been a good older brother figure, and was reasonably protective. In fact, since the day they were born, Buckthorne wouldn't let them out of his sight. He was a great help to his parents, during this time. And when they'd lost their parents, to murder, he'd taken good care of Landon and Kelsey, in the orphanage, trying to provide what their parents could no longer give. Which is why, when they passed away, Buckthorne blamed himself, for supposedly failing at keeping them happy... and alive. So spending time with the little orphan children, sometimes made Buckthorne feel a little better. Like he was making up for what'd happened. Bullseye simply thought he was crazy. But that was Bullseye for you. Bitterness and hard exterior had overcome him, freezing over, like a block of ice. It practically took the jaws of life, to get him to open up. Only a few people could successfully attempt such a feat. Buckthorne, of course, and all their close friends, since early childhood, like Princes Rockavar and Masevar, Tyler, Aaron, and the whole lot of them... And one other special person. A female sheepdog, Nurse Melony, in the orphanage whom had, which was surprising to everyone else, taken a strong liking to Bullseye and Buckthorne. She was like a second mother to them, since their real mothers were dead, and sometimes, liked to think of them as the sons she'd never had. Since they both liked her too, they let her get away with things like that. To Bullseye, she was the only female he could get (slightly) close to. Aunt Mellie (as they called her) reminded him alot of his beloved mother, Beatrice...   
  
He sighed outloud, breaking the thoughts. *Beatrice...* For ten years, there wasn't a day that went by, that he didn't think of her. He still dreamed of her... saw her beautiful face... felt her warm touch and embrace... heard her tender voice... and held her kind, sweet love close to his heart... Bullseye swallowed hard, taking an uneasy breath, as a seeping ache cramped his chest. He missed her so much... and in his heart, despite all, still held tight to a hope that he'd see her again... that she'd come back to him. Much more stronger than the hope of seeing his father again... Deep, deep down, he truly DID still have love for the man who'd also given him life, as well as the woman... but his soul was caked and smothered by so much denial, and bottled up feelings, he only saw the hate he had, for the cruel person who'd ran out on him, and abandoned all rights... Thinking of this, Bullseye bit his lip so hard, the skin nearly broke. He smeared his hand over his face, and then, sat his muzzle atop his fist, thinking hard. He stared at the scenery, watching the sun crawling up into the sky. He leaned back into the chair, and breathed out. It WAS pretty early, he thought. He lazily began to shut his eyes, hoping to drift back into slumber... "-Morning, 'sunshine'." He snapped his eyes open, to see a face standing over him. He pulled a sceptical look seeing who it was. "-Well good morning to you, 'buttercup'!" he squealed, insanely. His wolf friend chuckled. "-Happy Birthday, pal." Bullseye raised his eyebrows. "-Aww, you remembered!" he spoke in a ditzy, girly voice. He grinned, in normal expression. "Thanks Buckthorne." "-Don't mention it, buddy," Buckthorne insisted, sitting down in another chair. "I owe ya that much." Where would I be without ya, to keep me company in this depressing 'hole'?" Bullseye shrugged. "-Eeh... you looked 'easy' to 'break in'." Buckthorne snickered. "-Yeah... I think I'll just "smile and nod" here..." Sooo, you gonna get your ID, right away?" His friend grinned widely. "-HELL ya!" I'm the first one of us all, to be old enough to start getting myself boozed and liquored up, and in the crowd!" I'm jumping into that saddle right good, and quick, let me tell you, brother!" Buckthorne shook his head. "-I expected as much, from you, boy..." So, you're gonna test it out tonight too, then?" Bullseye shrugged. "-I guess so..." Why not give myself a little present, eh?" A little night on the house... a gift from me to myself." "-Suit yourself, Bullsy," Buckthorne said. "-Speaking of which... here." He tossed Bullseye a small package. The warthog picked it up. He snorted. "-You shouldn't have... I'll probably just lose it." "-I don't know, you won't want to," his friend told him, mysteriously. Bullseye untied the string, and pulled off the paper. "-Well, wowie... my first real wallet!" he laughed. "-Ain't it the spiffiest thing... thanks Buckthorne." The wolf smiled, pleased with himself. "-It's two gifts in one, actually." One, to put your new ID in..." He stopped speaking, much to Bullseye's confusement. "-And?" asked Bullseye. "-You mean 'two'?" questioned Buckthorne. "Well ya!" He smirked. "-You'll figure it out." Bullseye rolled his eyes. "-Righty then... but all the same, seriously Bucksy, thanks alot... this is pretty cool." -Hey!" It's even got a chain, so I can 'chain' it to myself, eh?" His friend nodded, in agreement. "-Yup." Let's see a pickpocket get away with that." Bullseye shook his head, with amusement. "-Count on YOU to think of something like that..." He continued to examine it. Then, in one of the pockets, he found something. "-Hey Buckthorne... I think I just found "two"." "Did ya, now?" asked Buckthorne. Bullseye, grinning, held up the small wad of rolled up mobiums. "-You've gotta be kidding me, pal." I can't take this!" "-Sure ya can!" Just because I'm not gonna be going to the bar with you, yet, doesn't mean I can't pay for your birthday booze!" Besides... that's part Aunt Mellie's gift too." "-Ah, I see..." said Bullseye, shoving the money back in the wallet. "She says she's got more for you though," Buckthorne continued. "-She's probably gonna make you a cake, or somethin'." You know her." "Awww geez..." sighed Bullseye. "-God knows WHY she takes such a liking to me." I ain't near half worth of what she gives me." Buckthorne looked at Bullseye. "-Man, Bullseye... you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, all the time." I KNOW you better than anyone... I think you deserve MORE than what you got." You're worth more, than you give yourself credit for... seriously." I see that, Aunt Mellie sees that, all our friends see that... why can't you?" Bullseye sighed outloud. "-You know why." Buckthorne shook his muzzle. "-Come on Bullseye... it's not your fault... your dad's just a true jackass, that's all... he wouldn't know a good thing if it were standing right in his face." I say HE deserves to 'get it' good..." Bullseye slightly frowned. "-Hey... don't say stuff like that about him." "-I'm sorry," apologized Buckthorne. Bullseye finally stood up. "-I think I'm gonna go." Buckthorne looked to him. "-You mean you're gonna 'go'?" The warthog nodded. "-Yeah." "-Okay then... I'll see ya later then." The wolf watched as his friend started to walk off. He knew what Bullseye meant by 'going'. He said that, meaning he wanted to go somewhere... somewhere that he liked to be alone. No one else. And it figured, thought Buckthorne, considering the occasion. *Hope it does him some good...*  
  
In the misty dawn, the young warthog walked through the forlorn graveyard, down the dewy grass, passing by various tombstones... until he came to stop at a particular stone. Despite the wetness of the grass, he kneeled down, and sat in it. He stared at the words engraved into the stone. Though he knew them by heart, he read them to himself:  
  
Lady Beatrice Warthogg  
(3167-3196)  
Beloved Wife  
&  
Mother  
  
"-Mama..." Bullseye whispered outloud. A small tear managed to squeeze from his eyelid, and roll down his cheek. He swallowed hard, breathing heavily. He put his hand on the gravestone, stroking the cool, marble stone with his fingertips. Being here made him feel so close to her... like she was right there... He reached into his pocket, and dug about, until he pulled out a small photograph. It was old, worn, and slightly faded, but it still deciphered the subjects clearly. It was a picture of him, as a small child... and her... his dear, beloved mother, Beatrice. She was holding him in her arms, hugging him to her, with a beautiful smile on her lips, nuzzling her youngest born, her baby boy. He was younger, with innocence and pure happiness in the moment, snuggling in her arms, being more than satisfied than being in her warm, loving embrace, than any other place in the world he could be. This time, his tears came too fast, for him to hold them in. So, he just them come. After putting away the picture, Bullseye hung his head between his knees, and his shoulders shook, as the sobs choked out his throat. Bullseye practically NEVER cried... So when he DID, it always seemed to hurt him... both emotionally and physically. They were like acidic tears, burning and stinging his eyes. It was probably because he'd held them for so long... That's what Bullseye did. He had mastered the skill of taking all his raw, bitter emotions, and burying them so deep inside, that he thought they'd never be able to rise, beneath all that covered them up. True, it was like living a lie... but it seemed to be the only thing that kept Bullseye sane, in his mind. Unleashing all those emotions, could've possibly caused him a nervous or depressional breakdown, to lose all sanity, and basically go clinically insane. So obviously, they were too overwhelming to be coped with. And so, keeping them deep inside and to himself, seemed to be the right and easy option. But then again, not ALL of them he buried. Every couple of months, when he came here, to see his mother, he'd always end up crying, no matter what. It was a chance to spill his guts, or tears, for that matter, and sort of relieve himself, a small removal from his massive burden, that he carried within. At last, Bullseye raised his sorrowful, torn, face, and looked through blurry eyes, at her grave again. He then, slowly, moved over to it, and rest his arms, and cheek against the stone, as if embracing it... or her... And he started to weep, once more. How many countless times his tears had soaked into that gravestone, he didn't know. But if anyone would've actually done something like, tasted the stone... they would've savored all the salty bitterness, of those ravenged, angsted, and morbid tears shed... by the dead female's (of the gravestone) son. After sometime, Bullseye had finally shed all that he could tear out, and he picked up a small bundle that he'd brought with him. He took off the wrappings, to reveal a small bouquet of flowers. They were lovely white lilies... Beatrice's favorite flowers. One by one, he spread them across her grave, with great care and thought. Then, when there was only one lily left in his hand, he held it tightly, and began to pluck off the soft petals, until he had a handful of them. With that done, he stood up, in slight wind that had just picked up, and with a swift throw, tossed them into the air, and let the wind carry them off. And he leaned back his head, and stared into the sky, as if he was looking up at his mother, in the high heavens above. The wind grew stronger, and brushed into his mane/hair, his fur, his face... It was as if it was Beatrice, embracing him, like she had done so long ago... He stood there, letting the breeze caress him, wrapping him in its chilly, grasping touch. *-I'm here Mama... your little Bullseye, your baby boy... I just wanted to tell you... that I'll always miss you... and I'll always love you, Mama... forever... my guardian angel...* 


	2. A Night On The House Or Something More?

At a much more reasonable awakening hour, Bullseye returned to the orphanage, coming in his own way. By the time he'd reached his room, he opened the door to see Buckthorne in there. "-Hey Bucksy... I'm back." Buckthorne nodded to him. "-So I see." It's about time." Bullseye shrugged. "-Sorry." I got a little caught up." So... has the old girl been by?" "-Yup." She was wondering where you were." I told her you went for a walk." "-Thanks for covering my back." "-No problem." She said she was gonna come back here in an hour, which it has been about... so I'd get ready, if I was you." Bullseye looked down at his grass stained pants. "-Oh!" Heh... good idea." "-Oh yeah, you kinda got something in your hair right there," Buckthorne pointed out. Bullseye brushed into his hair, to pull out a small white, flower petal. He gazed at it, entranced for a moment, then flicked it away. "-Geez, I better go wash up then, since I must look like something the dog dragged in!" Buckthorne smiled. "-Good thinking." I'll give ya a holler if Aunt Meliie comes by." "Good deal," said Bullseye, grabbing a few things from his drawer, and went off to the washroom. Several minutes later, he came out, throwing his dirty clothes in the laundry hamper. "Perfect timing, Bullsy." She's coming now," his friend informed him. "Man, I'm good," Bullseye congratulated himself. Just then, the bedroom door opened. The kindly nurse's face brightened at the sight of them, Bullseye, especially. "-Oh, there he is... the big fifteen!" Bullseye shuffled, rather bashfully. "-Mornin' Aunt Mel." She gave him a big hug. "-Happy Birthday Bullseye, hun." "Aww, thanks Mellie," Bullseye spoke, appreciatively. The female sheepdog finally let him go, and stepped back and looked at him. Her eyes teared up a bit. She shook her head, smiling proudly, "My, my, how the years go so quickly!" You're gettin' so big, Bullseye, hun!" I can still remember that shy little arrival fella, from nearly ten years ago!" She wiped her face with a handkerchief. "-Oh, speaking of remembering things, did you give him the present already, Buckthorne, hun?" Buckthorne nodded. "Sure did, Aunt Mellie." He certainly got a big kick out of it." He grinned. Bullseye shrugged, "-Yeah, guess I did." Speaking of which, seriously, Aunt Mellie, the money... it's too much... I can't take all that!" Aunt Mellie simply shook her head. "-Oh Bullseye, hun, yes you can... and you WILL." It's my and Buckthorne's gift to you... and you better well take it!" Besides... nothing's too good for my boys." She waved her hand at Buckthorne to come over. When both young males were before her, she threw her arms around them both, in a warm, affectionate embrace. A bit of wind was knocked out of both of them, but they still hugged her back, whilst exchanging glances over her shoulders. Aunt Mellie... you had to love her. She had so much faith and understanding, and such a big heart, especially for them, in particular. Finally, releasing them, she looked at Bullseye again. "-I don't care if you think that's already enough... I'm still goin' to make you a cake, too!" Angel food... I know that's your favorite, hun." "-Well, I can't lie to ya... no one can quite give it that 'angelic' touch, that you do, Aunt Mel," Bullseye said, turning a bit red. The nurse's face grew such a happy look, and she beamed, "-You're nothing but a big sweetheart, Bullseye, hun." She planted a warm kiss on his cheek, and Bulseye's face grew hotter. "Well, you two look famished." You come on down and have some breakfast soon." Then you go have some fun with your friends!" No chores for you today." Bullseye protested, "-Mellie, nah... don't do that for me!" THAT I definitely won't accept..." She insisted, "Oh yes, you will... I insist!!" Bullseye still pleaded, "Oh come on... can't I even clear my own dishes or anything?" Aunt Mellie shook her head. "You touch one piece of silverware or lift one finger, and I'll give ya a good one, I will!" The young warthog sighed, "Oh fine." But it's only because YOU say so." The sheepdog grinned, triumphantly. "That's my boy." Now come on you two, it's a big day, and time's a wastin' here!"  
  
A couple hours later, they were out in the city, hanging out with their circle of friends. Bullseye of course, was getting plenty of attention, for the time. They were all giving him their best wishes, slaps on the back, noogies, and friendly punches. And lots of congratulance, for he was the first one of them all to turn fifteen, the first of them legible to drink and use certain 'substances'... They also gave him some gifts too, like more money, and little items and such. They all went with him also, when he went to go for his ID, making him laugh at their suggestions of bogus answers and responses for the forms he had to fill out, and ideas for what kind of pose and expression he should make for his photo. By the time it was ready, all were pretty surprised at the outcome. They all had to agree, it had turned out pretty GOOD. He'd struck a cool, savvy pose, and flashed a devious, killer grin. Despite how bad usual photos made him look, this one for once, had edge and near perfection. He figured it'd come out so good, because it was for something important (special). His legal ID! That WAS pretty awesome... When he told the others of his plans for later, they all hooted and cheered him on, saying that he'd better tell them ALL about it later. He said he would, sure as hell, for he thought he'd sure as hell have something to brag/talk about...  
  
That evening, at about nine, Bullseye was setting out. He'd had a pretty good day so far, and couldn't wait to get out there that night, in the bars and clubs. He'd promised Aunt Mellie, that he'd be back home at twelve, at the latest. Three hours surely sounded good enough, they agreed. But as he left, Buckthorne winked at him, and said, "Bet ya three mobuims we'll be seeing you at ONE, bro." His warthog friend just laughed. After wandering the streets for a bit, Bullseye came across a joint that quite a few people seemed to be going to. It was a pretty big place, and a couple stories high. The bright, blazing, lit up sign read "The Torra's Toss 'N Torn Tavern". *Hey, this looks pretty wicked!* he thought. So he went right on in.   
  
Like he'd seen from the outside, the place WAS big. Pretty roomy, but then again, with all the people still coming in, it was obviously going to fill up. It was pretty impressive, with all that space, there was room for all the things it had in it. There were lots of tables, couches and stuff, where you could just sit, lounge, have a drink, and chat with friends, there was a large and expensive sound system, and a dance floor, to get your groove on, pool tables and dartboards, and of course, the bar in the back, which was long and enormous. Having never seen such a place, Bullseye was amazed at it all. At first, he didn't go and order something, he wanted to look around, wander the place, check it out. He was so caught up in it all, nothing seemed to bother him. He seemed to be only noticing the sweet stuff. He couldn't believe his luck when he saw some beautiful girls looking, and even a few of them smiled at him! He felt pretty good, there. Like a true stud, steed, player, ladies man, that kinda thing. But then, after sometime, Bullseye had scoped the whole joint, and he was now kinda bored, to his surprise. Lots of people were out dancing on the floor, and he didn't really want to follow suit, as he didn't know how to dance. He didn't want to ask if he could join any groups, who were using the pool tables and dartboards, for a match, he'd feel stupid, loserly, and desperate. And he certainly didn't want to talk to any of the gorgeous girls, he was WAY too shy for that kind of thing. He'd never be able to work up to nerve or confidence. Amidst these thoughts, Bullseye cringed, slightly. Was it just him, or was the music was getting a little too loud? At least for HIS liking... And just then, some person walking nearby, sent a puff of smoke from their cigarette, his way. The intoxicating fumes made him cough and gag, in disgust. He tried to squeeze through the crowd, to the long winding table, around the bar. With a sigh, he dropped into a chair. He couldn't believe what a time he was having. This place now SUCKED big time. It was loud, crowded, airtight, and despite how many people were in it, it felt lonely. If only he'd had one of his friends there, maybe it wouldn't've been near so bad... But he was on his own, until they were legally old enough. Bummed out, Bullseye leaned on his elbow, breathing outloud. He was starting to consider perhaps leaving... But then he thought, *Wait a sec? Leave NOW?? It hasn't even been an hour! What a big wuss you're being!* So Bullseye decided, that he'd stay, and have a drink or two.. and by the time the hour was over, if things weren't any better, THEN he'd go home... *Sounds like a plan* he thought to himself, nodding. He looked to see where the bartender was. Just as he was about to call out, someone appeared before him. "-Hey kid, can I get you anything?" He saw a large male caracal, with a black and white shirt, who looked about in his early twenties. "-Uhh, yeah, sure!" "What would you like, then?" For a second, Bullseye didn't know what to say. *What do I want??* He didn't know... he'd never had any alcoholic drinks before, didn't know the names, or whatever... So he said the first thing he could think of. "-Um, could I get some water?" *WATER??* he screamed, in his head. *You ask for WATER, in a BAR??* He couldn't believe himself. But luckily for the embarrassed young warthog, the bartender didn't bat an eye. "-Sure thing, kid." The caracal ducked down, out of sight. Bullseye was glad for the moment to recover. A few seconds later, the bartender appeared again, with some bottled water. "-Would you like this in the bottle, or you wanna a glass?" "-Sure, glass would be great," answered Bullseye. The caracal slid him a glass. "Here ya go." "-Thanks," the warthog said, and the bartender was gone. Bullseye poured himself a cup, and chugged it down. He felt like such an ass. What an idiot he must look like, he thought. This whole night seemed to be turning into a disappointment. *Happy Birthday to me* he thought, with a sarcastic tone. He looked at the clock. Quarter to ten. He'd came here at about nine. *Thank God! Just last fifteen more minutes, then I'll get the hell outta here!* Or so he thought....  
  
Just a few minutes later, Bullseye was still sipping on his water, when out of nowhere, someone accidentally bumped into him, causing him to nearly spill the glass. "-Oh geez!" I'm sorry!" he and the other person started to say... but they stopped as soon as they caught a look at each other. Bullseye couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. Before him, was a VERY attractive young female hyena. She had a gorgeous, slender body, with lovely spotted fur, wearing a tiny midriff tank top, and the shortest mini skirt Bullseye'd ever seen... Which revealed even more of those long, sexy legs... *-Oh...my...GOD!* The warthog was desperately trying to keep control of his saliva (drooling), or have his jaw fall right off his face (or getting lockjaw). He tried to say something, but couldn't get anything out, except a few croaks of air. To his surprise, the female smiled at him. "-Well... aren't we too cute, to be all alone!" Bullseye thought he was hearing things. Finally he managed to get out, "-Uhhhmmm... excuse me?" She beamed even more. "-And even modest!" My, my... you ARE quite a catch, fella." To top it all off, she seemed to be moving closer to him, too... Bullseye felt tipsy. "-Erm... what?" Then the female hyena suddenly gave herself a swat in the face. "-Oh for crying out loud!" Where are my manners??" She offered him her hand, and in realizing what she was doing, Bullseye took it. "-Hi, my name is Candice Torra..." But you can call me 'Candy'." Bullseye shook her hand, still feeling rather nervous. "-Oh, that's... that's a pretty name." ...I... I'm Bullseye Warthogg... uumm... you can just call me Bullseye." *Stupid, stupid, stupid...* he chanted in his head. But Candy seemed delighted. "-Wow, Bullseye... that's quite an interesting name." You know, we're both pretty lucky with our names, eh?" They're something we can 'work from', hey?" she said, with a secret meaningful look. Bullseye turned red, and gulped, "-Oh yeah... that's... 'neat'." He wished he could think of something intelligent to say to her... She didn't seem to mind though. "-So, I've never seen you around here before." What's your story?" *Talk!* Tell her you moron!* his mind told him. And for once, it finally registered... mostly. "-Oh!" Right... well see... I just got my ID, today... and-" Candy raised her eyebrows. "-Ah!" So we got a 'newbie' here, have we?" Well... let's see that ID then." Come on, don't be shy!" "-Well, okay then..." Bullseye pulled it out, and handed it to her. She stared at it for a second, then a huge grin crossed her lips. "-Wow... it's rare a picture does anyone some justice!" But this one... I must say, you look good." I like the pose!" Bullseye felt his face grow hotter. "-Uhhh.. thanks." Then it occurred to him that perhaps, he should ask her, her age. After all, now she knew what his age was, having looked at his card, he figured. "-Just wondering... could I... ask how old you are?" Candy nodded, "Yeah sure... I'm seventeen." Bullseye immediately freaked. His eyes went wide, and felt sick. "-Oh man!" I... I should go!" He started to turn to leave, but she grabbed him by the shoulder. "-Hey wait a sec!" What's the matter?" "-Umm... let's just say... I'm not your type!" "Oh really?" How?" Bullseye stammered, "-Well... see... you said you're seventeen." "-Yeeah." So?" "Don't you know how old I am?" Candy shook her head. "-Noo... you didn't tell me, did you?" Bullseye was a bit taken back. "You didn't look at year of birth on my ID?" "No... was I supposed to?" He gulped. "-See... it says '3191'... which means I'm fifteen... as of today." Candy looked at him. "-Oooh!" I see... THAT's why you were... panicking there, right?" "Well ya!" Doesn't it... gross you out?" She shrugged. "No, actually... I'm cool with that." Bullseye was shocked. "You ARE?" "Yeah!" Why, does it bother you?" "Oh!" Well... no, honestly, not really." But I thought YOU might be..." Candy just smiled. "Well, as I said, no I'm not... so no need to worry there, fella." Bullseye felt rather relieved to hear this. "-Oh." Well... that's relieving, I must say." "So... you still wanna hang out?" Or you really gotta go now?" Bullseye thought for a moment. He looked at the clock. It was now ten. He could leave if he wanted... but did he? He looked back at Candy. One look was all he need. *Heeell no!* "-No way, I'm free as a bird!" said Bullseye. "You wanna hang out, well sure thing!" I'm in!" She seemed quite pleased to hear this. "Great!" I was hoping you'd stay!" Well, if you're gonna, then come with me!" She took his hand and steered him in.  
  
They went to another side of the bar, still in the long table around. Candy called out. "-Hey Donavan!" That brought the bartender from before, coming over to them. He smiled when he saw Candy. "Hey Candy!" What's up, girl?" Candy grinned, "Oh, just enjoying my off-work hours!" Here, I've got a 'new friend' for you to meet!" She pulled Bullseye over. "This is Bullseye!" And Bullseye, this is my cousin, Donavan." He owns this joint... with ME of course." Bullseye, feeling uncomfortable, shook Donavan's hand. "Er, hi... we've met before... when I ordered my drink." Donavan gave a smirk. "Oh yeah... I remember you." The... the 'water'boy!" he remembered, snapping his fingers. Bullseye's mouth fell. *Awww crap!* he thought. *Now she's gonna think I'm a total wuss!* He tried to shrug this off. He laughed outloud, uneasily. "-Erm, what was that?" 'Water'boy?" I'm sorry... you must be mistaken." I didn't order WATER!" Donavan gave him a bit of a funny look. Then he realized what he was trying to pull, and said, "Oooh!" I get it!" He turned to Candy. "Yo Candy... looks like we gotta another one covering up to try and impress ya!" He gave her a jestful wink. She looked at Bullseye. "Oh come on there, Bullseye... you don't need to do that!" I don't mind if ya like water!" We're all different, right?" He nodded agreeingly, as she continued, "Just wondering though... if you like water better, than why you come around to a 'bar' then?" No offense or anything." Bullseye swallowed. "-Well... it's not like I don't LIKE alcohol or anything... it's just... see... I WOULD've asked for one... except I don't really.. know any names of them, or whatnot." "-Ooooh!" That's why... now I get it!" Well, that's no big deal!" Me and Donavan got that covered!" Believe me, we know practically EVERY alcoholic beverage out there..." Bullseye felt the tension loosen. "-Oh... well, that's a relief." Candy gave him a squeeze on the shoulder. "-Yeah no prob!" I'll pick ya a nice easy one to start out with..." Oh!" I got two in mind." Would you prefer a 'Mudslide' or an 'Irish Creme'?" Bullseye twisted his lip, considering the choice. "Uhhh... oh heck, YOU can call the shot," he offered. "Alright then... Donavan, why don't ya get him a Mudslide?" Oh wait!" Make that two... I'd like one myself." The caracal snapped his fingers again. "Sure thing, Candy, girl." I'll have 'em whipped up in a jiff!" Oh yeah, you two want 'em on the rocks?" "-Yup," said Candy, but Bullseye looked confused. "-Erm.. what?" Candy explained, "-He means you want ice with that." 'On the rocks', it's just a little expression." "-Oh!" In that case, sure," Bullseye agreed. Donavan nodded, "-Got it." And he was off. Bullseye looked to Candy. "-You said he was your 'cousin'?" She nodded. "-Yeah." Why?" He uneasily scratched the back of his neck. "-Well... it's just... he's a... caracal... and you're a... hyena." Right?" Candy got it. "-Oh!" You mean... ah, I see." Bullseye nodded. "-Yeah, pretty much." I just... don't quite get the connection." "It's pretty simple mistake, no worries," she assured him. "See, his father was my mother's brother." They were both hyenas." It's his mother who was the caracal." Bullseye nodded, understandingly, "Ahh.. I get it now." Thanks... I'm sorry if I was-" Candy shook her head. "-Nah, that's ok." Lots of people ask us that... no sweat." *Whew!* Bullseye thought, with relief. He sure didn't wanna screw up with her... this thing seemed to be going along nicely... In a few minutes, Donavan was back with the drinks. "Here ya go... two Mudslides on the rocks." Knock yourselves out!" Candy giggled. "Will do, cuz!" She slid Bullseye's drink over to him. "-Have a hit, Bullseye." It's good stuff!" Bullseye picked his up. "-Alrighty... my first alcohol!" Bullseye grinned. "..Enjoy responsibly... not!" winked Candy, and they both clinked their glasses. Bullseye took a slow, swig. The taste was sweet, like a chocolate malt, with a strongness tinged into the mix. It was a new and interesting sensation. Made him feel kinda funny... but in a good way. Candy asked, "-So there... how is it?" Whatcha think?" Bullseye just gave a ditzy little grin, and replied, "-What can I say?" This shit's the SHIT!" They both had a good, cheesy laugh at that one. Candy thought to herself, *-Cute, young, and funny... this kid's on a roll!* Smiling to herself, her thoughts continued, *Just need to pass a few more little 'tests' and you're all mine, hunky hotness!*   
  
After having a few, Bullseye felt a calmer and more comfortable sensation/atmosphere coming over him. He decided, *Hmmm... looks like gettin' 'boozed up' ain't so bad!* He and Candy were telling each other bizarre and humorous stories, and laughing with each other. Sure in truth it might've looked strange to anyone else, but they were enjoying it, quite fine. Finally, Candy gave a devious look, and said, "-Hey Bullseye... ya wanna dance?" Bullseye nearly snorted his drink, up his nostrils. "-Say what?" You've gotta be kidding me!" You don't wanna see me doing THAT!" Candy giggled. "And why NOT??" Bullseye shook his hands at her. "-Nuh uh, no how, no way!" I don't know how!" Plus if I tried, I can assure you, that the expression 'two left feet' would come into play!" The hyena went into a fit of giggles again. "-In that case, shake your little 'booty' out here!" I wanna see!" Bullseye protested, like a child, "Nooo!" I don't wanna!" Candy gave him a playful hit. "Too bad!" You're gonna!" I'm making ya!" She grabbed his hands, and pulled him up to his feet. Bullseye made a silly pouty face, and said, "Oh fine... ruin my rep and life for all I care!" Candy clapped her hands. "-Yay!" she squealed, giddily. And she dragged him out to the dance floor. "-Want some tips?" Just watch what some of the other guys are doing, and work it out!" Bullseye rolled his eyes. "-Alright." "And look at ME of course!" she winked. So Bullseye examined some of the moves other people were pulling off, and tried them out for himself. He wasn't that bad actually, he seemed to be getting into it nicely. Candy grinned. "Looks like you got potential, Bullsy!" Keep at it, and you'll be a natural in no time!" Other young studs'll be watching YOU soon!" Bullseye snickered. "-Yeah, sure." Just then he saw a guy dancing with his girlfriend, and noticed what they were doing, in particular. Unlike most of the others, those two were ALL over each other! Getting REALLY close up, and downright dirty. As the guy grabbed the girl in the behind, Bullseye pointed it out to Candy. "-Hey Candy!" How about I give THAT move a try!" he jested. Candy, who was working her own groove, laughed. "-Hah!" You wanna do THAT, do ya?" She waggled out her tongue. "Then you better earn it, fly boy!" Bullseye cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, you're on!"   
  
And so, they continued to burn the floor for quite sometime. The only downside of it, was near the end, Candy's heel accidentally landed on Bullseye's foot at one point. "-Oh!" Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she freaked, when Bullseye yelped out in pain. But he shook his head. "Naaah... I'm o... 'kay," he cringed, between words. Candy put his arm over her shoulder, and said, "-I think now might be a good time to have a breather... really I'm SO sorry." She helped him slightly limp over to a table. He shook his head again. "-No seriously, it's ok, Candy... I'm not hurt." *-Much... but then again, WHO cares!* At the moment, since he seemed to be in a pretty sweet deal, he really DIDN'T mind that much. They both plopped into chairs. "-Whew! Candy breathed. "-I hear ya!" Bullseye sighed out. "-All the same, thanks for begging me into it!" That was actually pretty fun!" Candy smiled. "Hey, no problem, that was fun for me too." Hold a sec, be right back." She went over to the bar, into the back, and grabbed some bottles. When she came back to Bullseye, he saw what they were. A confused look crossed his face. "What's with this??" Some kinda mean joke??" Candy howled with laughter at him. "-No!" Just a little good idea, for when you're drinking!" You should always have some water in between, so you don't get too drunk, and so that your brain doesn't lose too much oxygen or something." "Ooooh!" Bullseye realized. "I see." He caught a water bottle that she tossed at him. They both popped the tops off. Candy spoke, "Hey come on, a little toast!" Here's to you, for turning big fifteen, 'tenderfoot'!", as she gave his leg a nudge. Bullseye smirked at this newfound 'pet name' she found for him. "-'Tenderfoot'?" Heh... 'cute'." Well, whatever tickles YOUR fancy..!" Thanks again." And they clicked bottles. After taking a good long swig once or twice, Candy gave him a indescribable look... "-So... since it's your birthday and all... think I could get ya a... 'gift'?" Bullseye shrugged, "-Erm.. sure." But you don't really NEED to, I mean you just MET me, and I think most of the fun we've had tonight, is pretty nice enough!" Candy smiled. "-Yeah I know... but still... I'm a very 'generous' girl... I like making people happy." Also, since I DID step on your foot, I think I owe you something!" Bullseye finally, since she seemed to be very insistive, gave in. "Oh alright... if you want to THAT much." She seemed VERY pleased. "Good!" In that case-" She looked him in the eye. "-You wanna come upstairs?" Into my apartment?" Bullseye's eyebrows shot up. *WHAT did she say????* he thought, wildly. "-Umm... okay," he gulped. But in his head, the young warthog was thinking, *He shoots... he SCORES!!* 


	3. That First Timer One Night Stand

It was a nice little place. Sure the kitchen, living room, and working area were all in the same room, but hey, that wasn't exactly uncommon in regular houses. Bullseye commented, "Nice place, you got here." It's 'homey'!" "-Glad you think so." As Bullseye turned to face her, as she was behind him, he was astounded, when she caught him off guard... with a hand against his face, a deep kiss on the lips, and a hand grabbing his behind. When she finally took her tongue out of his mouth and let go of his rear, Bullseye practically stumbled back, in complete and utter shock. "-Wha... what did you just... 'DO'??" Candy smiled deviously. "-Gave the birthday boy, his special birthday kiss." Bullseye swallowed, numbly. "-Erm... you mean... that wasn't the 'present'?" She slowly shook her head. "-Nope." He gawked. "Uhh... do I dare... ask what it 'IS' then?" "Yes." "So what IS it then?" Candy moved closer to him, and put her hands on his shoulders. "-Something every guy dreams of." Bullseye's mouth was hanging wide open. "-Oh.. God... ummm... WOW..." She then walked over to a door nearby, and opened it. She turned around, leaning one arm against it, and her other one on her hip, in a rather seductive pose. She slowly, waved her fingers at him. "-So then... come and get it." Bullseye felt like he couldn't breathe. It was all too good to be true. "-O-kay." She winked at him. "-Don't worry, tenderfoot... I don't bite... 'hard'." Unless you ask me to." Then she disappeared into the bedroom. Considering the situation and despite how shocked he was, Bullseye didn't keep her waiting for him, for too long.   
  
Once both in the bedroom, Candy shut and bolted the door, and turned down the lights. She knew exactly what she was doing... unlike Bullseye... "-So," she said. "Strip." Bullseye turned bright red. "Huh??" "Hey come on, big guy... I'll do it too!" Just you go first." We'll take it slow." For starters, take off the 'trousers'." Bullseye gulped, feeling a tad dizzy. "-Okay," he agreed. Off went the pants... slowly. Candy watched, of course. She immediately smiled. "-Hmmm, boxers, not briefs." You're off to a good start." That broke a bit of tension for Bullseye, thankfully. "Sorry, I just prefer guys who wear boxers, opposed to briefs... just kinda think that guys in 'tighty whitey's' is something I'd rather NOT see." Bullseye gave a small grin. "Yeah, I hear ya... that's why I'd never be caught DEAD in a pair!" She laughed. "Alright then... my turn now." She slowly, unzipped the back of her skirt... and down it went. To reveal the thong. Bullseye felt his mouth go bone-dry. *Holy SHIT!* he thought. Candy smirked at Bullseye's facial expression. "Well... I'm guessing this is 'nice'?" Bullseye finally managed to get out, in agreement, "-VERY nice." "-Good to know... okay then, your turn again." Lose the shirt." Bullseye was a bit quicker this time, as he felt slightly more comfortable. "Mmmm... hello, Mr.Muscles," Candy grinned, admiring his build. Bullseye's face flushed. "-Thanks..." *Finally!* Manual labor pays off...* Then, Candy slowly pulled off her top, exposing most of her upper anatomy area. Bullseye was practically on the verge of choking. He'd never seen so much of a woman before... Candy looked back up at him. "-Since I've got more on than you... I'll go again." I'll let you choose the next shot." Bra... or thong?" Bullseye was speechless. He at last decided. "-Bra." She smiled deviously, and unhooked her bra. Then, with a simple flick of the wrist, it was on the floor. Bullseye gawked, wearing a look that sincerely said, *Thank you God.* You are the FUCKING man!!* "-Wow," he croaked, in a squeaky tone. Candy cocked an eyebrow. "Okay... here's the big moment." Both of us... lose the drawers." On the count of three." Bullseye nodded, in agreement. "-Right." "-One... two... three." Bullseye's boxers and Candy's thong were thrown on the floor, with their other clothes. They both checked each other out. Bullseye had never been so stunned in his life. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. In his mind he thought, *YES!* Go Bullseye!* It's your birthday!* FUCK YES!* Candy looked at Bullseye. So long for so, he finally asked nervously, "-Umm.. is it.. 'good'?" Candy, wanting to tease him just for fun, to see how he'd react, shrugged, "-I've seen smaller." The astounded look on the warthog's face, set Candy laughing loudly. "-Just kidding!" Don't worry there, tiger!" Honestly... for your size and age... I think the 'package' is pretty well 'equipped'." Bullseye sighed with relief. "-Oh good... you had me scared there." "Not that it really matters... as they say, it ain't the size of the package... it's whatcha do with it." She winked, and Bullseye shrugged in agreement, "-Sounds like an accurate conclusion to me." Candy giggled, and said, "-Well then..." She stepped backwards, until she reached the bed. Which she then laid back upon, readily. She held up her hand, and simply waved one finger at him. "-Come here to me." Bullseye's breathing was heavier and more excited, as he slowly came over. But as he started to get on the bed, he stopped. He realized he didn't know quite what to do, next. He gulped, not knowing what to say. Lucky for him, she seemed to know it. "-Oh!" Oops... I forgot." She got up. "YOU on the bed, first." *Thank God...* he thought, and did her bidding. She grinned, and slowly started to move her body on top of him, spreading the bed sheets and blankets up and over them. "-I remember now... when it's the first time... that it's good to have a partner who's done it before... and being on the bottom don't hurt... just until you know what you're doing." Sound good there, tenderfoot?" Bullseye forced himself to come out of the trance, to nod, and reply, "-Yeeah." Candy gently squeezed his shoulders. "-Brace yourself, tiger... you're in for a ride." *Oh, I WILL!* he thought.   
  
As she promised, Candy took it pretty slow, and gentle for starters. At first, Bullseye thought it felt a bit awkward, and funny, as he'd never done anything like THIS before.... But after awhile, he started to get comfortable with it, and it started to feel MUCH better... As he seemed to be getting more into it, Candy took it a level higher, bit by bit. Finally, they stopped, both laying back, breathing heavily. Then after a couple of seconds, Candy reached over in her bedside drawer, and pulled out a small pack of cigarettes. Bullseye looked on, questioningly. "-I didn't know you smoked." As she put it in her mouth, and reached for a lighter, she explained, "-I don't... well, I'm not a 'regular' anyways." It just helps settle down the nerves after sex." You want one, sugar?" He thought about it for a second, then figured there couldn't be TOO much harm in trying it. "Sure." Light me up." She handed him one, and lit it up. "-Just remember, tiger.. don't suck it all in, first time." Just take a few small puffs." He nodded. "Thanks for the tip." And so, he put the stick in his mouth, and like Candy said, took a few small drags. And was immediately glad he did, when the inhalation of the fumes and smoke made his eyes water, and his throat clog a tiny bit, causing him to cough and splutter a little. Candy, calmly taking a drag of hers, gazed on at Bullseye. "See... now if you would've taken a long, sucking drag... you might've choked so hard, you'd pass out." Good thing I'm here to warn you about that kinda thing, eh?" The warthog nodded, his breathing starting to return to normal. "Yeah... you're a life-saver, alright!" After a few minutes of silence, Bullseye meekly questioned, "-Umm.. so... about before... did I do.. 'okay'?" The female hyena gave him a comforting look. "-Well, I'll admit... I've had 'better'... but don't worry about it... first time's always a bit awkward... it's not like you're gonna become the 'master of sex', all at once." It's like a 'skill' almost... you got 'practice', to get better." See what I mean?" The warthog replied, "Yeah, makes sense." Candy nodded, in agreement. "-So yeah.. that's the bad news." Want the good news, now?" "-Sure." Love some." "Like I said, bad news is... I've had better." The good news is..." She leaned over him. "-I can honestly say... you're the best 'virgin' I've ever gotten with." And trust me, there have been a few, before you." Bullseye couldn't help but grin. She seemed to know how to keep the mood, and him comfortable. "-Oh... well.. thanks." She smiled, pleasantly. "-It was almost kinda like the dancing out there, tenderfoot... sure, you were a bit 'rusty' at first... but once you got the hang of it, you got into it pretty well, I think." Definitely some potential there." She suddenly kissed him, just a brief, gentle brush against his lips, in a slight affection. Then a mischievous look crossed her lips. "-It's a good thing you work out... otherwise you'd've been like one of those guys that barely last a couple of minutes, then fall asleep, on a gal." Bullseye's eyes widened in surprise. "-Come again??" You're saying... there were guys... that fell ASLEEP after doing... 'THIS'??" Candy groaned, in remembrance, it seemed, nodding, "-Unfortunately." The warthog's jaw was suspended wide open. "-Tell me you're kidding me!" I mean, in MY opinion... let's just say you make me feel... MANY feelings... but I can assure you... that 'SLEEPY', isn't one of them!!" The hyena had a rather flattered look on her face, as Bullseye continued, "-As for those guys who DID... well then, holy freakin' hell!" LOOK at you!" They want to go to SLEEP, after doing something as incredible and wicked as THIS?" Well... I just have one thing to say about that.... how GAY are THEY???" This was too much for Candy. She burst into a fit of giggles, at the comment. She shook her muzzle. "You really are a sweetheart, Bullseye... seriously!" I don't deserve to hear all the nice things you're sayin'..." "Sure you do!" You're... one helluva babe!" Not to mention, kind, generous, and... awesome in bed!" Candy slyly lifted her eyebrows. "-Well... it's not like you have any others to compare me to... also, I HAVE had 'practice'." "-Yeah, I'll bet!" exclaimed Bullseye. "But anyways, yeah... I think you're a really great person." Candy couldn't believe her ears. *ME?? A great person?? Kind and generous??* She slowly shook her head, in astoundment. "Wow... Bullseye.. you're... you're-" He then surprised her yet again, by leaning up, and kissing her soundly and fully, on the mouth. It was practically the only REAL pass he'd made at her all night, that HE'd started... as it had been HER who'd been sending all the signals, hints, and offers, before, since Bullseye had been rather the shy one.. Candy was rather intrigued by this sudden transformation to a certain spontaneality level. "-Wow... aren't we getting ambitious here..." Bullseye shrugged, modestly. "-Just... trying to give you something in return, I guess." Then, Candy looked at him, with an expression of what looked like... desire. "-So... you up for another 'round', big guy?" He slightly turned red. "If you wanna." The hyena lay on her back, invitingly. "Think you could handle the top, this time, tenderfoot?" A look of pleasure was across the warthog's face. He shrugged, "-Only one way to find out..."   
  
The second time around was easier on the both of them. At least now Bullseye knew what was expected of him, what moves to make, and tried to give her the best he could. It was an improvement, but not THAT big of one. Like Candy said, that kind of thing would come in time. When they stopped, after the second recooperation, somehow, the idea of telling each other more about themselves, about their pasts, came up. And so, Bullseye learned more about Candy. She'd been born a year before the end of the Great War, and lucky for her, she barely remembered anything of that first year... except for a few random flashbacks... most including a person she wish she didn't remember... a large, scaly, sinister, evil, Komodo Dragon... named Griff Swifteye. She wasn't the only one there. Many people who'd survived the Great War remembered and had nightmares even, of him. Griff had been the lead slavedriver. And also, the cruellest, coldest, and most colassalest one. Candy could actually even remember a certain event involving him, that had actually happened merely minutes after her birth... The mutated lizard had stormed into her family's tent (where they lived), wanting to 'greet' the new arrival, in his own cold-hearted way. He'd stuck his face so close to hers, she could feel his hot, fowl, sticky breath, spoke to her in a raspy, evil and frightening voice, and touched her face with a cold, hard claw. She could remember the fear she felt... and how she had let out a loud, screaming wail, wanting that 'thing' away from her. All that in a couple of minutes... and her being just a newborn. Since that day, she had feared and hated him. Going along, more events that had happened in her first year, hadn't been good ones either. Her father Riley, and her uncle Justin, (Donavan's father) both who were hyenas, had been slain in the final battle, for freedom. They'd received fatal wounds, but were happy to be alive long enough to hear a young Prince Rath and Prince Amavar, shout the words everyone had waited so long to hear, from the fortress top. Then they'd died. And so, Candy's mother Jeanie, also a hyena, raised her alone, as well as a young Donavan (who was three at the time of Candy's birth), her nephew, as with his father's death, was now an orphan. His mother Cayla (a caracal, like her son), had died in childbirth with Donavan. Jeanie had brought the two children up the best she could, and obviously did a good job, as Candy and Donavan loved her to the death. But one last blow of tragedy entered their lives. The elder female hyena was diagnosed with cancer, and had died shortly after, to the extreme sorrow of her daughter and nephew, whom by then, were both teenagers. In fact, it had only been a year or so ago, from the present time, with Donavan at nineteen, and Candy at sixteen. After Jeanie's death, Donavan, keeping a promise to his beloved aunt, took care of and looked out for Candy. He did this for three reasons. One: He wanted to keep his word. Two: Candy didn't have anywhere else to go to. And three: He wanted to, as Candy was his only living relative, and he loved and cared about her, like a younger sister. Knowing most of the sentiment that Candy felt about her past, Bullseye was quite moved by her story. When he told her HIS story, however, to his surprise, she nearly bawled. *Female thing,* he thought to himself. Then, with Bullseye telling her about how he lived/boarded in an orphanage, she questioned him what he thought about children. He'd simply answered it direct and honest, with a snort. "What's there to 'like'?" They're nasty little rotters, I say." Don't have the patience for their annoying little whims." Candy smirked, "I bet you'll be saying different, in a couple of years." When you've got little 'Bullseyes' of your own." Bullseye stared at the ceiling. "-Yeah..." When the moon's made of frickin' green cheese." Candy rolled her eyes, with amusement. Just then, a thought occurred to Bullseye. "-Hey... what time is it?" Candy peered an eye over at the clock on her nightstand. "-Hmmm... about one o'clock." A crestfallen look appeared in Bullseye's expression. "-ONE o'clock??" Awww shit..." he groaned. "What's the matter?" "-See... I... I promised my... my... 'guardian', that I'd be back around TWELVE." Man... I sure hope she isn't up, waiting for me." "-Ooohh... I see." Bullseye shrugged, "-Yeah." Listen Candy... I'm really sorry but.... I think I better be going now." She simply nodded, understandingly. "It's okay, tenderfoot... don't feel bad." You've been here for the last four hours, having a good time for your birthday... that's a good awhile." Besides... you're just being considerate... you don't want your guardian worrying about you." The warthog gave a nod. "-Yeah... guess so." Candy reached a hand over, and gently stroked his hair. "-Also... you know what they say about bars and stuff, after midnight or so... "You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here"." Bullseye slightly grinned. "Heh... well then... looks like I REALLY gotta go then, eh?" "-Yeah," Candy replied, softly.   
  
Several minutes later, they had both re-dressed, and were heading downstairs, out the back. They stood out, in the street lights, and faced each other. Bullseye spoke first. "-Candy... I... I just wanna thank you for... for everything tonight." I had a really good time." Candy smiled. "-So did I." Thank you for showing up around here." Haven't had a really good time like that, for awhile." "-Really?" Oh... well, glad I could give you something back, then." They both nodded at one another. Finally, Bullseye asked, "-So... will I see you again?" Candy shrugged. "-Well... if you ever decide to stop by the bar here again, you probably will." Until then... I guess this is goodbye for us, tenderfoot." Bullseye understood her. He stepped closer to her. "Once again... thanks." I got a feeling this is a night I won't be forgetting too soon." "-I think I won't either," admitted Candy. Then, they both seemed to read each other's minds, and pulled in for that one last kiss, and hugged. "-Bye Candy." "-Bye, Bullseye." And then, Bullseye turned around, looked one last time, and started to walk away. Candy watched him go, until he was gone, disappearing into the dark, looming shadows of the street. Some inside her told her, that it would be a LONG time, before she'd see that face again...  
  
At about quarter after one, Bullseye was quietly slipping in the backdoor of his bedroom. He held his breath as he opened it, scared to make the slightest crack. But as soon as it was closed behind him, with only a few little squeaks made, he heaved a sigh of relief. Then, he quickly bounded over to where Buckthorne was sleeping. His wolf friend was obviously in the far depths of slumber... but the bursting, impatient Bullseye was too excited to wait. He spoke out, as loud a whisper as he could. "-Buckthorne?"...Buckthorne!" Wake up!" His friend started to snore. Bullseye grumbled, and then thought of a better idea. He slowly, held a hand over the wolf's face... and then brought it down, clasping over his mouth. Which awoke poor Buckthorne, with quite a start. Luckily, since Bullseye's hand was over his mouth, he couldn't yell outloud. Buckthorne's eyes flashed open, and darted up... to see none other than his friend. "-Hey, you're up!" said Bullseye. "-What's up, Bucksy?" The young wolf sighed, and rolled his eyes. "-I should've known..." he groaned. He looked to the clock. "-One thirty?" Well... I was pretty darn close." Bullseye wished he'd shut up. So he cut right in, "-Right... here, you get two mobiums for that then!" He thrust the bills onto Buckthorne's desk. Buckthorne gave him a funny look. "-Wow, you're awfully hyper..." What's going on?" Now that he had his friend's attention, Bullseye blurted out, "-What's going ON??" Dude, you will not BELIEVE what just went on!!" Buckthorne's eyes widened. "-Erm... okay then." "-Seriously, Buckthorne, it was UNBELIEVEABLE!!" shrieked Bullseye, excitedly. "-Bullseye!" Will you keep it DOWN??"" snapped Buckthorne, anxiously. "Mellie's gonna hear you for sure, if you keep on 'screamin' like that!" Bullseye tried to get him to pay attention. "-Okay, okay!" Sorry... but Buckthorne, MAN!" If you KNEW what just happened, or had it happen to YOU, BELIEVE me!" You'd be like this too!" Buckthorne sighed, exasperatedly. "-Well then TELL me about it, already!" "-Alright, I will!" Just shut up then!" "-I AM!" "-Right... okay then!" Here's what happened... see, I went out and all, you know-" His wolf friend nodded, as Bullseye continued, "-And yeah, so, I went to this tavern bar place... and by the way, it was pretty cool!" It had a pool table, dartboards, and all that kind of junk... and a sound system and crap, people dancing, la la la, that old hat..." So ya, I was in there, all roaming the place, inspecting the joint out, making eyes at the babes, you know!" Buckthorne rolled his eyes, sceptically, yet still listening attentively. "And then I was like, just standing around the bar, minding my own business... when all the sudden, someone just SLAMS into behind me, and I'm just like, whoa, what the fuck??" And so, I turn around, to see who this person is-" Buckthorne nodded, intensely. "-And then... I see 'her'." The wolf's eyes widened. "-You see 'who'??" Bullseye grinned broadly. "Only the FINEST girl in the house!" Buckthorne's jaw dropped. "-Nooo way!" "WAY!" "-You're shittin' me, aren't ya??" "-I swear to God, Buckthorne, this is SO shitless!" Buckthorne raised an eyebrow, deciding whether it was true or not. "-Okay... I guess I'll have to take your word for it now... but anyways, so yeah... you got my attention now!" Gorgeous hottie accidentally smacks into you... go on!" What next??" "-Okay, okay... so yeah, I turn around and see the HOTTEST of hotties... she was a hyena, about seventeen she told me-" "Heh!" Going for the older women, already, are we?" "Nevermind!" Besides, she looked my age at least, for most part." And yeah, so she was one sexy beast, let me tell you!" The chest was fully stacked, body slender and tight, long and leggy, and her ass was... damn!" It was like 'back that ass up!'!" Dang man... I could've sunk my teeth into that, like 'grrrrr!', you know??" Buckthorne was astounded. "-Dude!" Now THAT's the good stuff!" Come on, keep going with the story!" "Oh right!" Yeah, so I like, turned around and come to face with this goddess of all that is sexy... and it's just like, I felt like looking up at the sky, and saying "Hey God... man... good job!!"!" But in reality though, I was just standing there, practically GAWKING at her... couldn't think of anything to say!" It's like... my brains just suddenly melted into a handful of putty!" Or maybe I HAD the words... but they just weren't coming out, you know?" Buckthorne cringed, in a sympathetic way. "Dang... choked up, eh?" That's no good." "I KNOW!" But it was okay, because SHE didn't care!" In fact... it had like a reversal effect!" She smiled at me, and said I was CUTE!" "Hah!" Likes the cute and stupid ones, does she?" snickered Buckthorne, trying to stifle a high-pitched giggle. "Oh, get over yourself!" snorted Bullseye. "Can I continue now??" "Go ahead!" "-'Kay... so yeah, she 'dug' me from the very beginning, let me tell you!" Yeeeaah... 'mama' liked what she saw!" And I was just like, "Say WHAT?"!" Err... well 'actually' I said, "-Uhhhmmm... excuse me?" Seriously, I thought she was talking to someone else!" And then she like, said something even MORE flattering... and I just choked out a, "-Erm... what?" That time, his wolf friend laughed so hard, he snorted. "-Dude!" he gulped out between hoots of laughter. "-You're... you're more 'hurtin' than a Greek tragedy!" And he hooted some more. Bullseye sighed, shaking his head. "-That coming from someone who just told ME to keep it down." Buckthorne then got the hint, realizing he was being pretty noisy, smoothered his mouth into a pillow to silence the laughing fit. "-Sorry!" he spoke quickly, before choking back a shrieking chuckle. The warthog grumbled, getting up. "-For Pete's sake!" Forget it, story over.. it's not like you're not listening anymore, anyways..." Buckthorne whined, "-Awww, Bullseye!" Come on, come back here!" I swear I'm sorry!" Just finish the story!" Please??" You just CAN'T leave me hanging here!" Bullseye tightened his jaw, thinking about it. Then will a slight eye roll, he agreed, "-Oh alright.." But you BETTER listen." "-I am, I am!" Buckthorne insisted. "-Okay... so where was I?" Oh yeah!" So... even though I was "choking up"... she was still right switched on by me!" In fact, after that last little bit... she gave me her name!" "Ooooh, Bullsy hits jackpot!" snickered Buckthorne. "-Damn RIGHT!" exclaimed Bullseye. "-So yeah, her name's Candice Torra, but she said, that 'I could call her 'Candy'!" Buckthorne purled in his throat. "-Grrrl!" Candy!" Now THAT's a name!" Bullseye looked pleased. "Ain't it?" So yeah, then I told her my name.. and she's like, "Lucky us, we got names we can 'work from'", if you know what I mean!" The wolf's eyes lit up. "Aaahhh!" Sounds like someone has the 'hots' for ya!" Hehe!" Bullseye stressed, "-Like you wouldn't BELIEVE!" The tone in his voice, and the solemn-ness of his friend's face, made Buckthorne pause. He stared at Bullseye. "-Wait a sec... dude... are you 'serious'?" The warthog threw his arms up, in exasperation. "As I've been trying to tell you... YES!!" Buckthorne gawked. "-Oh... ummm... wow... err... okay, I really didn't think you WERE!" Bullseye let his eyes roll back until they looked cross-eyed. "Well, now you know," he shrugged. His friend's jaw hung in midair. Finally, he managed to get out a sentence. "-More... tell me more!" Now that he knew for SURE that Buckthorne was totally hooked and on board, Bullseye went on. "-So yeah... I don't WHAT she saw... but whatever it was, she musta've REALLY liked it!" 'Cuz she was... pretty much ALL OVER me!" I'm SO not kidding!" At the same time though, she was really nice, I mean... after all the stupid things I said and did, she was STILL dragging me around!" She even... asked me to DANCE with her!" At hearing this, Buckthorne bit his lip furiously, trying to hold back the ecstatic smirk. He muttered something under his breath, in amusement. "Nu mef fe," it sounded like to Bullseye's prickling ears. "-Hey, what was that??" he demanded to know. Buckthorne lowered his hand from his mouth. "-I... I said 'two left feet'," he answered, a silly grin still across his lips. The warthog rolled his eyes. "-Figures... yeah, that's what I said to her." But..." He shrugged. "-That girl just wouldn't take no for an answer!" Buckthorne shook his muzzle. "-Hehe... bet she left ya after 'that' disaster, eh?" Bullseye shook his own. "-Amazingly NO... in fact, I wasn't as bad as I thought I would be." See... when I told her that I well, SUCKED at it, she just told me to watch some other people, and work their moves into my own." Sounds stupid and simplistic... but it WORKED!" ...For most part." Buckthorne raised an eyebrow. "-Really?" Oh... well, good deal then!" "-No kidding!" I'm still shocked I actually had FUN there... and get this, the only foot that came trodding down on one someone else's... was HER heel on MY foot!" Buckthorne eye's widened. "-Wow... and you're even HAPPY about it?" Bullseye smirked. "-No, not about the fact that I got my foot stepped on by a two inch heel!" About the part that I didn't step on hers!" It was vice-versa!" I'd rather be the victim than the clumsy idiot... not that I'm saying 'she' is, by the way!" "-Gee... I should HOPE not!" snickered his friend. "After all that 'ass-kissing' she was doing!" Bullseye grinned. "No worries bro!" She had me from, "-Well... aren't we too cute, to be all alone!", ho boy!" Buckthorne chuckled a little. "-You'd date a 'twig' if it called you 'cute'!" Bullseye gave him a playful swat. "-Shut up, you 'mutt'!" "-My... that's pretty 'proud' coming from a greased 'pig'!" hooted Buckthorne. They laughed at each other like idiots, then remembered that they were supposed to be "quiet". Buckthorne whispered loudly, "-Alright... so you were dancing with her... and... there's a "and then we" thing after that?" Bullseye beamed, proudly. "-Oooh yeah!" Buckthorne was intrigued. "-I am SO listening!" Bullseye went on, "-So... after we were dancing, and stuff, me and her were talking.. and then... she pops the 'question'!" Buckthorne pursed his mouth. "What question?" Bullseye raised his eyebrows, as he emphasized the sentence, "'THE' question!" Buckthorne's eyes widened. "-She didn't..." Bullseye slowly nodded. "-She DID." She asked ME if I wanted to come upstairs... into her apartment!!" His wolf friend gawked. "Noooo way!" You bastard, you!" The warthog snickered, triumphantly. "-Yeeees way!" And oh yeah... guess what happened!" Buckthorne thought for a minute, then snapped his fingers. "-Oh, I know!" You totally blew it!" Did ya clog the sink or something??" His friend gave a sarcastic look. "Very funny." Buckthorne threw up his hands. "-I give up!" What happened??" Bullseye leaned closer. "-She grabbed my face, my ass, and kissed me!" And in the 'French tongue', ah thank you!" Buckthorne stared, totally caught. "-And... then?" Bullseye wore the widest grin ever. "Just five words for what happened next, Buckthorne..." ...'Wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am!'!" The wolf's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets, and he nearly swallowed his tongue. "-You... you... GOTTA be kidding..." Bullseye held his head up. "-It is true, my friend... I am no longer a 'Virgin Mary', so one might speak!" I am now... a MAN!" Mwhahaha!" Buckthorne was blown completely away. "-You.. you seriously... had SEX??" "-Yes I did." Swear to God, cross my heart, hope to die, and all that shit." "-Wh... well how WAS it??" Bullseye thought carefully. "-Okay, 'honestly', at first it was a little... 'koo-ky'... kinda 'awkward' I'll admit... but I'm telling ya, once you start getting really INTO it, it just... feels GOOD, ya know?" Buckthorne shook his head, unbelievingly. "-Dude... that is totally awesome!" Just... 'wicked' man!!" I can't believe it!" You... my best friend lost his fucking virginity!!" Wooooo!" "Yeeeah, ma beeznitch!" The two slapped each other high fives, friendly punches, and horsed around in excitement, until they realized that now they were being LOUD, and they both bounded into their beds. Just as Buckthorne laid back, a thought occurred to him. "-Hey... Bullseye?" "-Uh huh?" the warthog, murmered. An amused grin curled across the wolf's lips. "Bet none of the guys are gonna believe this." With the said idea presented to mind, Bullseye gave a devious smirk. "You're probably right," he snickered. "-Guess it DOES sound a little far-fetched." But hey, 'I' was there, and 'I' KNOW what happened!" Buckthorne slightly chuckled, and then, because he was just still so psyched and excited about it, Bullseye spoke triumphantly, "-I still can't believe it either..." I mean... I got LAID!" His friend threw a pillow at him. "Ehh, shut up already!" I don't know about YOU, but I'M tired!" Now can it, and let me sleep." Bullseye snorted, and muttered loud enough for Buckthorne to hear. "-'Jealous'.." Buckthorne sighed loudly. "Good-NIGHT, Bullseye," he said, his voice rising a bit, in annoyance. His friend took the hint. "Good night, Buckthorne." 


	4. The Fine Pink Line

Two days had passed. It was late morning, at the apartment above "The Torra's Toss 'N Torn Tavern", when the young female hyena awoke from deep slumber. Only to bolt up, for an unpleasant and unexpected thing... A half an hour later, she shakily, stumbled downstairs, where the young male caracal was waiting for her. He greeted her, with a rather sceptical look. "-Well, well... Sleeping Beauty has come to at last!" She scowled at him. "-Well, aren't we the 'fuckin' comedian, this morning..." Donavan raised an eyebrow. "What's up with YOU, cuz??" What side of whose bed, did you wake up on, huh??" Candy fingered him, as she walked by. "Get bent, cuz." Donavan snorted. "Let me guess... it's that 'time of the month' again." Candy whirled around, her eyes blazing. "-Donavan, I'm NOT kidding!" SHUT-UP!" The smile swiftly disappeared from his face. "-Holy hell... Candy, seriously... you're starting to freak me out... just WHAT is your problem?" "-What's YOURS?!" she snapped. She sat down on a stool, leaning over the table. "-Oh FINE!" You wanna know what my problem is??" Well this is it; I woke up late this morning, only to find myself hanging my face over our toilet, after trying to stand up for a couple seconds!" Her cousin looked outright confused. "-Huh?" "-I threw up!" Okay?!?" She buried her face in her hands. "-I'm sorry... I'm just... feel like crap, since yesterday... I don't know what's wrong with me." Just... seriously, Donavan... don't start with me." I'm NOT in the mood for this." Donavan immediately looked concerned. "-Candy... wh... if you weren't feeling so good, then why didn't you tell me sooner?" She shrugged, feebly. "I thought it'd be gone by today." I figured it was just one of those twenty-four hour bugs... but I guess it isn't." The caracal slowly nodded. "Yeah... guess so." Well... maybe if you took tonight off, you'd get time for some 'r&r'... that might do you some good," he suggested. Candy shrugged lightly. "-Maybe." I might feel better later on... who knows." "Hey, come on... it's okay to take one night off!" Donavan insisted. "You've been working awfully hard, anyways." I think this would be a break well deserved!" The hyena shook her head. "-I... I'll 'think' about it," she finally agreed. Her cousin nodded. "Fair enough." No use in forcing you to do something you don't want to." So.. with that outta the way, is there anything else I can do for you, cuz?" Candy thought for a minute. "-Well... now that you mention it... I 'am' rather hungry." Donavan paused for a minute. *Hungry.* That wasn't exactly an phrase or expression that she used very often... Candy had never really been a big eater. At least once a week, she always skipped a meal or two, and the ones she DID eat, were rather small and sensible. So it wasn't too surprising that Donavan was a little baffled by this comment. He then replied, "-Oh... okay." I was just making myself some scrambled eggs... want some?" "-Sure." That'd be great." "Toast too?" "Yeah, the whole works." Load me up." Now THAT was definitely a NON-Candy-thing to say... But Donavan was too polite to comment to that. "-Right on, then." It sounded stupid, but he really didn't know WHAT the heck else to say. Sometime later, Candy still shocked him further. When she had said she was 'hungry', she hadn't been exactly kidding. She practically wolfed her meal down. Donavan, who was the bigger eater, was actually slightly intimidated by her, for the present. He spoke out, nervously, "-So... I guess you weren't joking back there." Candy stopped eating for a minute. "-Huh?" "-You... you said you were 'hungry'... see, I didn't know you actually MEANT that you were... "hungry"." He shrugged, trying to take some of the pressure off. Candy swallowed. "-Well... I DID throw up, remember?" I mean, when that happens, you pretty much... 'empty' out your entire stomach contents." So ya, I was "hungry"." Donavan nodded, uneasily. "Ya... sounds about right, I suppose." But after trying to eat some of his own food, with her devouring hers within sight and sound nearby, Donavan himself, felt tempted to 'hurl', after not too long...  
  
Unsurprisingly, awhile after she had finished eating, Candy once again, felt nauseous, and ended up vomiting again, upstairs. This time, after throwing up, and flushing 'it' down, she sat on the bathroom floor, dazedly. She felt so strange. And what was even stranger, she had this feeling of deja vu, that she'd felt this odd 'sickness' before... But it was not totally brought back to her memory, until she was looking in a cabinet under the sink, for something, and stumbled upon something else. She pulled it out. It was a box, with some small object in it. She read the package... and immediately wished she hadn't. She dropped the box, putting a shaking hand to her mouth. *Oh no...* she thought, wildly. *No, no, no... I CAN'T be... CAN I??* She warily looked at the box again... It was a home pregnancy test.   
  
Candy paced the bathroom floor, anxiously. These two minutes the test was taking, was torture. It made her think. Like, about the other times... Sadly enough, this pregnancy scare here, wasn't her first. It had actually happened, not once, not twice, but THRICE, before... The old, familiar ache in her heart, rose up. Three times in the past, this had happened. Each one, was a tragedy. The first two, since she was so young (about fifteen) she was forced to have an abortion, to terminate the pregnancy. The third one, since the painful loss of the first two was more than unbearable, she tried to keep. But before she was even over a week far gone through, the baby died inside her, from some unknown case... A miscarriage, to be precise. Candy couldn't figure out which situation was more horrible... But either way, at the moment, she was deathly afraid. What if the result was a positive?? If so, what was she going to do?? Two abortions were enough for her, she decided, firmly. She couldn't bear to (purposely) destroy the innocent life of another one of her unborn children... So she would have to try and have the baby. But what if she miscarried again?? Or if not, and the baby survived, what was she to do with it?? Keep it? Or give it up? Millions of unanswered questions, swarmed her mind, unyieldingly. Then she remembered. She looked at the clock. It had been nearly three minutes. *-It's time...* she thought. She took a deep, uneasy breath, and looked at the pregnancy test. There was a line. And it was a distinct color...  
  
Several minutes later, Donavan peered into the washroom. "-Candy??" Are you still-" Then he saw her sitting on the floor, against the wall, with her head between her knees. He was quite startled. "Candy!" He rushed to her. "-Candy?" Are you ok??" Donavan slowly touched her shoulder. "What's the matter??" His young cousin, finally lifted her head, shamefully. Her eyes were misty. "-It's pink," she croaked, hoarsely. Her cousin looked confused. "-What's 'pink'?" Candy sniffled, clutching her soggy tissue. "-The line." The line on the goddamn pregnancy test... it's pink!" With that said, she began to cry again. Donavan's mouth fell open, and his ears lowered. "-Oh man... aww shit..." ...Candy-" He put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. She shook violently, as each sob escaped her throat. She clung to Donavan, miserably, yet slightly relieved to have a shoulder to cry on... literally. The caracal stroked her back, soothingly. "-Shhh... it's ok, Candy." ...You're gonna be ok." Candy gulped, squeezing to him, tighter. How she wished she could believe those words... But in truth, in her mind and heart... she knew they weren't true. Whatever decision of this, that she chose, wouldn't have a good outcome. This she knew... from experience.  
  
After all the tears had been shed, and he'd gotten her upstairs, in her room, Donavan faced her. "-Well... so we know what's wrong with you." The question now is... 'what' are we gonna do about it?" Candy stared blankly, and painfully. "First question and most obvious question would be, do you wanna go through with the pregnancy.. or have an abortion?" The very word 'abortion' made her ache inside, and she shuddered, clutching her arms, as so to hold herself, as it seemed. She slowly shook her head. "-When I had the second one... I made a promise to myself, Donavan." I swore it... on my life... that I'd never do it again." Believe me... ONE is bad enough... but TWO, Donavan?" 'TWO' abortions?" You have NO idea, how horrible it is... to know you've just killed an innocent life... that they never had a chance... all because of YOU." Donavan, it's... something NO ONE should have to feel." Her cousin gazed silently, and then spoke, "-So, you don't want to do it." Wordlessly, Candy shook her muzzle. Donavan let out a huge sigh, of neither distress or relief. "Well then... that means you're gonna have to go through this whole ordeal." His cousin nodded, quietly. "-But then that means this brings another set of questioning to answer." The female raised her head, waiting to hear it. "If you're keeping this baby alive... then you have to decide something else, once it's born.. do you want to give it up, for adoption... or keep the baby and raise it, yourself?" There it was. The forbidden question. Candy chewed her lip so hard, she though it'd bleed for sure. "-I... I..." She lowered her face, shaking her head. "-I just don't know." The male twisted his mouth, taking it in. Finally, Donavan told her, "-You know what... you don't have to make this decision right now... I think you've been through enough today." In fact.. about this... you've got plenty of time to make up your mind about that." But right now... just... rest a bit, okay?" You look like you need it." His cousin nodded, not seeming to care. Donavan went over to her bed, which she was sitting on, and eased down beside her. He put his arm around her, reassuringly. "Take tonight off, cuz... don't worry, we'll be alright down there," he added, as she was about to protest. With a slight reluctance, Candy sighed. "-Okay." Donavan gave her shoulder a squeeze, and a quick, friendly kiss on the forehead, so as to let her know he cared. "Take care of yourself, cuz."   
  
Later on that day, into the night, Candy was still hiding up in her room, lying in bed, in shock, numbing shock. She wasn't to be alone though... a little after twelve, she had two visitors. They were her best friends, and fellow workers at the bar, Tanya Korsan, a female wild dog, and Eliza Payne, a female jauguar. Donavan had told them about her, and of course, as Candy was their dear friend, the girls came up as soon as they could, to talk, listen to, and smoother her with some t.l.c. (tender loving care), that any true friend would offer. And that's what they did for her. All night, Tanya and Eliza petted, stroked, held, hugged, and cried with the emotionally torn Candy. Which for the moment, was all that anyone could give her...  
  
Donavan gave Candy another day or so to collect, and get ahold of herself, before prodding into another sensitive area. Even though it sounded like a mean thing to do, it was an important question that HAD to be asking in this situation...   
  
Donavan cleared his throat. "-Well, you've had pretty much all day yesterday and last night to think this through... now, I think it's about time you told me." Candy looked confused. "-Tell you 'what'?" He looked at her, sternly. "-Who's the 'father'?" A dark feeling crept in the pit of the hyena's stomach. *Oh no...* Her mouth went dry, and she couldn't speak. Her cousin stared on, expectantly. "Well??" Candy licked her lips, and lowered her gaze to the floor. "-I... I can't tell you." "Why NOT?" "Because... I just... I couldn't." "That's ridiculous, Candy.. you CAN." Just tell me his name," insisted Donavan. Candy sighed to herself. *If only you KNEW what I know...* she thought to herself. "-I'm sorry Donavan... I won't." Her cousin protested, "-But Candy... this guy is the one who got you pregnant in the first place!" Which means that HE has a responsibility to TAKE responsibility for his actions!" So since he's the father of this baby, he has to-" "-God, Donavan, you just don't get it!" Candy cried out. "-Don't get 'what'?" The hyena shook her muzzle. "Donavan... even if we told him... he still wouldn't help." Her cousin raised an eyebrow. "-How do you know?" "Because he doesn't want this baby!" Donavan blinked. "-Once again... how do you know this??" "-He said so," responded Candy. "He told me he doesn't want to be a father... ever." "-He doesn't??" Why not?" "Because he HATES kids!" The caracal's eyes widened. "What??" "He despises them Donavan, trust me... he can't stand them... and he lives in a place that is FULL of them!" Those were his words, along those lines, I swear to God!" Donavan tightened his jaw, taking in the words. Then he looked back to Candy and spoke, "-Fine... so you're saying that we SHOULDN'T tell the father about this?" The hyena slowly nodded. "Yes." That is exactly what I'm saying." Her cousin twisted his lips, decidedly. "-Alright then... let's say that's what we do... and about, oh, four or five years later, your kid asks you who it's father is." Now tell me... WHAT are you gonna tell it?" Or WHO is gonna tell it the truth??" "I'll TELL it!" When the time is RIGHT." Donavan's jaw just fell in disgust. He thought Candy was losing it. "'When the time RIGHT'??" What the FUCK, Candy?!" You... would you LISTEN to you??" Have you lost all common sense, and any ounce of dignity you have left?!?" I mean... GODDAMNIT!!" Look what you're doing to yourself!" You're carrying the baby of a guy who doesn't want it, and left you to fend for yourself!" WHY do you want it??" "-WHY do I want it??" she echoed. "Because I certainly don't want to KILL it!!" Plus Bullseye-" Donavan's ears shot up. "-BULLSEYE??" You mean that warthog guy??" Candy's mouth fell, at her mistake of letting it slip. The caracal gawked at her. "-I don't believe it... you're telling me HE'S the father??" That fifteen year-old little son of a-" "SHUT UP!" the hyena yelled. "-Just shut up!" Don't you talk about him like that!!" You don't KNOW him like I do!" Donavan rolled his eyes, sceptically. "You were with him for ONE NIGHT!" And you think you KNOW him??" Candy glowered deeply. "-More than you'll ever know him..." And let me tell you, he might look like not much to you, but I've seen him in a different light, and he's worth more than that." And whether you like it or not... I CARE about him." And believe it or not, I'm willing to have his child." So SHOVE IT for all I care!" Her cousin just stared at her for a minute, quite taken aback by her words. Then after a couple seconds silence, he started speaking quietly. "-Candy.. I... I'm sorry." We... I shouldn't be yelling at you like this... this whole thing.. it's not your fault..." Candy stared. "Not my fault??" Hello!" It's not like he RAPED me!" I was there, 'fucking' him, right back, for your info!!" Donavan went a shade of red in the face, at this comment. "-Well... HE should've known better and used a fucking condom!!" Candy gawked at him. "-Oh for God's sake Donavan, didn't you SEE him??" He was a shy, virgin, fifteen year-old!" You REALLY think he just happens to carry 'condoms' around with him, wherever he goes??" Donavan threw up his hands, and started to yell, "-FINE!" ...Well then YOU should've known better, Candice Torra!" There's machines in the restrooms, or a pack in that drawer in our upstairs bathroom... you could've gotten one of those!" Why DIDN'T you, goddamnit??" This broke through Candy's defense wall. Instead of arguing on, she just bowed her head, as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "-You know what... FINE!" I'll ADMIT it... that there was MY fault!" It was MY bad!" And I just WASN'T thinking...!" And I SHOULD've known better, because I've only gotten into this.. 'predicament' THREE other times!" Candy was bawling a river of tears now, burying her face in her palms. "-Don't worry Donavan... you don't think I've learned my lesson??" Well I HAVE!" I HAVE!" I think about it everyday... I suffer inside slowly, feeling like the worst person in the world.. and wake up every morning, wishing I'd just DIE!!" Donavan was horrified by now. "Candy!" Stop that!" I mean... no... just... just calm down-" He knelt down, and held her in his arms, gently nuzzling her shoulder. "-Cand... it's okay... shhh." Just settle down... you shouldn't be getting yourself so worked up... not like this-" He rubbed her shoulders, as she cried on. "-Oh Don..." she sniffled. "...I... I wish my mama was here now." Her cousin's ears sank lower, at the mention of his dear (late) Aunt Jeanie, who had been like a mama to him too... Candy was right. If she were here now, she'd know what to do/say. But thanks to a cancer inside her... she wasn't. He let out a soft, mournful sigh, and replied, "-I wish she was too."   
  
It had been a week. Things were rolling along, slowly, for Candy. But for the moment being, she was thankful. She was now over a week pregnant, and everything was still okay. No pains or bleeding, like the last one (that had lead to the miscarriage). But since everything was going along normally, she WAS experiencing normal pregnancy 'quirks', like the sensitivity in the front area, mood swings, and nausea. It wasn't much fun, obviously, but Candy knew she HAD to deal with it. Speaking of raging emotions, someone else was about to come back into her life. And because of the current situation, the results of this reunion would be explosive...  
  
Through the front entrance of the tavern, along with the crowd of other people coming, a young male marguay strode in. He was hauling a suitcase with him, wearing a slick pair of sunglasses. As he entered the dim hall, he reached up, and slid them off, into his front pocket. An eager expression seemed to cover his features, at the sight of the place. *Home, sweet home!* he thought to himself. To the marguay, the tavern really WAS like a second home...  
  
His name was Fredrick Jackson. But to everyone else here, he was known as 'Flash'. He was about eighteen and a half, and he worked for the bar. It was his job, and also, like an excuse to hang out with friends, which everyone who worked there, was to him. They were like a big family, themselves. Especially... Candy. Only a year or so ago, she and Flash had been a steady couple. They'd had true feelings for each other, since they had a foundation from before, of a few years... But then, something had happened, that had changed them forever. For the third time, Candy had discovered that she was pregnant. But not with just any baby... it was Flash's baby (of course). She managed to work up the nerve to tell him, and for once, it didn't seem like such a terrifying thing. Flash was shocked at first, naturally, but after collecting himself, he'd told her that he was there for her, and that, even though they were young, that they should have the baby, anyways. For awhile, they were very happy about it. But then, tragedy struck. Not even a week gone, Candy was taken with strange pains, and started bleeding. They'd rushed her to the hospital, but it was too late. After several hours, the doctor had come out of the emergency room, to the waiting room, to give Flash, Donavan, Eliza and Tanya the grave news. The baby(fetus) was dead. Candy had suffered a miscarriage. It was a horrible time, everyone was so sad. At first, Flash was there for her, trying to offer what comfort he had, for this time of grieving. But as the weeks rolled on by, things between the couple had grown cold. They now felt awkward and uncomfortable around each other. Their unborn child's death had torn a piece of them apart, that could never be repaired. At last, the two had finally sat down and had a long talk, and came to an agreement. Their relationship was over. They'd been through too much, and what they'd once had together, was no longer there. It was a hard blow to take, but the others accepted it. At least Flash didn't quit the bar or anything. After sometime, he and Candy reached the point where they could talk to each other again, as friends. And over the months, bit by bit, they'd managed to make their friendship solid again, into one piece. But in the back of their minds, deep down... they'd never be able to forget about before then...  
  
Donavan was organizing the glass set, when from behind him someone called, "-Yo Donny-Boy!" The caracal whirled around, to see the marguay standing there, with a cocky look. "-Miss me?" he smirked. Donavan grinned. "-Flash!" You little bitch!" he exclaimed. Flash and him slapped hands, as he continued, "-Whatcha doin' here?" I thought you weren't supposed to be back 'til Tuesday!" The gang and I were all gonna pick ya up at the airport... a 'surprise', ya know?" Flash snickered. "-Well... guess the tables turned then, 'cuz.. 'surprise'!" Here I am!" Donavan shook his head. "You always were the early one." His pal nodded, "-Got that right!" Who was the one who had his first 'drink' at a two years younger rate, than the 'famous' Donavan Torra?" Grinning, the bigger male gave him a jestful smack. "-Hey, keep it down, I'm on the job here!" Flash laughed outloud. "Man, it's good to be back!" "And it's it good to have ya back," agreed Donavan. "The girls were starting to get too 'rowdy' for me to tackle alone!" Flash raised his eyebrows. "-Really?" Heh!" Looks like I came back just in time, then!" he chuckled with amusement. "-Oh yeah.. speaking of the girls, where's the Candy-girl?" How's she doin'?" Donavan froze for an instant. *Candy...* he remembered. Realizing that if he didn't give a response right then, Flash would get suspious. "-Oh... Candy!" Yeah... umm, she's doing fine!" "-That's good," commented Flash. "So where would she be then?" Isn't this her working hour?" Donavan chewed his lower lip. "-Right... well, see.. she's.. she's not feeling too good tonight." Poor girl's a bit... 'under the weather'." It wasn't totally a lie. After all, she HAD been throwing up earlier... "Awww.. really?" said Flash, sympathetically. "-Poor Cand..." Then he had a thought. "Hey, maybe I should go up and see her?" Bet it cheer her up-" His friend gulped. "-Uh, maybe you shouldn't!" he blurted out a little too quickly, then cursed in his head for doing so. Flash looked confused. "Why not?" "-Well..." stammered Donavan. "-She's... just kinda in that state that she doesn't really want anyone to see her, you know?" That "Ah! I look horrible! Don't look at me!" thing!" Flash cocked his head decidedly, as Donavan stared intensely, hoping he'd buy it. Finally, the marguay shrugged, "-Well... females DO tend to get that way when they're sick, eh Donavan?" Only God knows what triggers it!" Donavan was grateful for the little joke, it had saved him. He laughed along with Flash, thinking, *Wheeew!* That was TOO close...* Just then, behind them appeared two females, a wild dog and a jaguar. "Flash!!" they both squealed at the same time. Flash beamed at them. "Tanya, Eliza!" Hey gals, 'sup?" They both hugged him tightly, and started chatting him up. The caracal nearby sighed, with huge relief. Saved again. Just then, he heard a whisper in his ear. It was Eliza, herself. "-Donny... maybe you better go upstairs and tell Candy... the 'news'," she advised. Donavan nodded. "-Yeah." That way she can brace herself... for when she tells HIM 'her news'..." Eliza solemnly nodded back in turn, and went back to talk to Flash and Tanya.   
  
Later on, after being assured that Candy was cool with it after all, Flash went up to the apartment, to see her. She was sitting on the couch, when he walked in. Her head lifted up, as the door shut behind him. She softly smiled. "-Hey Flash." He smiled back at her. "-Hey Candy..." He went up and hugged her, gently. "-I missed you," he told her. Candy held his shoulders, swallowing hard. "-I missed you too." The marguay stiffened. From the tone in her voice, and the way she hugged him, Flash could tell that something about/in her had changed. He slowly let go of her. "-Uh.. wanna sit?" he gestured to the couch. Candy nodded, "-Sure." They both sat, in a momentary silence. Then Candy finally spoke, "-So... how's your grandmother now?" Glad to be presented with a topic, Flash responded, "-Oh, she's doing much better, now, thanks." In fact, that's why I'm back a few days early... she was doing good, and she insisted that I'd been there for more than I needed to be, and that she knew I was 'homesick'." Candy slightly grinned. "Were you?" Flash shrugged, shyly, "-Well... eh, I guess I kinda was." He chewed on his lip for a minute. "-So... what've you been up to?" Anything new and interesting?" Candy felt her throat go dry. *Oh God..* she thought. She was absolutely petrified. HOW was she supposed to tell him 'this'(her condition)?? What if he was upset? Would he cry? Would he yell? Would he hate her for life? Would he hit her? Noticing that she was taking a rather long, odd pause, Flash asked her, "-Candy... you okay?" She snapped out of her daze. "-Wha?" Oh my.. oh geez, I'm sorry, I just..." "-Hey, hey, it's okay!" Flash assured her. Candy's ears lowered, as she replied quietly. "-No... it's not okay." Flash looked confused. "-What's not okay?" Candy took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "-Flash..." "-Yeah?" She closed her eyes, and opened them again. "-What I'm about to tell you... is NOT easy for me... in ANYWAY... and I just want to let you know, that no matter what, you still mean everything to me, as a friend... I'd never want to hurt you, or-" Flash looked rather nervous. "-Okay... you're really starting to freak me out here-" What's happened to you?" She breathed out, heavily. "-Before I tell you... you have to keep this one thing in mind... it might some screwy right now... but it won't in a minute." "What's that, then?" he questioned. Candy forced herself to choke up the cruel words. "-Flash...it ... it's not yours." A look of despair and loss came over Flash. He barely managed to get out, "-Candy... what are you trying to tell me?" Candy slowly turned to face him. She looked at him with her piercing eyes. "-I'm pregnant, Flash."   
  
Several minutes later, the young marguay stumblingly, made his way downstairs. He was still in utter, and complete shock. Candy was pregnant. Again. But this time... with another guy's baby. Flash's mind still spun and hammered wildly at the thought. He could barely recall just a few minutes ago. He'd told her something, apparently reassuring, that he'd be there for her if she needed a friend during this time of 'struggle'. Then, he'd made an excuse, that he had to leave. So here he was now, at the bottom of the stairs, wandering towards the bar. Donavan saw him coming, and was immediately concerned by the look on his friend's face. "-Flash... are you okay, man?" Flash snapped out of his daze long enough to say, in an abnormally loud tone, "-I'm fine!" I'm just going out back!" Need some air!" That was it. And he walked out the backdoor. The chill of the night air, sept past his fur, into the skin, as he stepped out, onto the cool, concrete ground. He shuddered violently, in response to the cold he felt. Still, there was an even deeper numbness inside... Then his brain awoke again. Candy... HIS Candy (he still seemed to think at some points)... she was pregnant. She was with child... and the child... was someone else's. Not his. Another guy's. The thought was almost too much to bear. It was tearing him up, boiling his blood, blackening his vision, burning his brains... All at once, he had the overpowering urge to destroy something. He cast a quick glance in every direction. To his right, he found an answer. A case or two of about a dozen empty beer bottles. *Perfect* He picked one up, flicked it in the air, and caught it. Then as hard as he could, he swung his arm behind his head, then thrust it forward, releasing the bottle. It flung into the air, and into a brick wall. It broke into thousands of tiny pieces, like a sparkler lit off. Somehow, something inside Flash seemed to loosen. And so, to blow off the rest of his steam, he threw a couple more bottles at the hard brick-walled alley, the explosions of shattering glass, offering him a (stress) reliever of some sort, and make him feel slightly better. But later on that night, Flash would remember what had gotten him so riled up. And at recalling this, he would do something that he hadn't done for so long... cry himself to sleep. 


	5. Angst, Anger, And Agony

As the days passed on by, work for Candy seemed to be getting rougher on her. She was starting to have a hard time... especially with her getting 'bigger' and all. She was getting tired more easily, yet, she still slightly overworked herself. Her mood swings were making her edgy too, especially to Donavan, who by this point, was starting to get rather 'protective' and was 'babying' her. He was getting all worried about her, and fussing. He didn't want her working (so hard), and often tried to offer doing whatever it was for her, or telling her to take some time off, longer breaks, and other little things like that. Which drove Candy nearly insane beyond reason. Cranky, tired, and stir-crazy, at one point, she totally exploded on him, when he tried to convince her to let someone else to take care of something. She had totally snapped, "-Donavan!" Listen to me!" Are my arms or hands cut off??" Donavan was taken aback for a second, before replying, "-No..." "-Are my legs chopped off??" "-No.." "-AM I DEAF OR BLIND??" "-NO!" But..." "-THEN, SHUT-UP!!" she screamed, at the top of her lungs. Her cousin stared bewilderedly, before finally replying, "-Damnit, Candy!" WHEN will you learn to TAKE-IT-EASY?!?" The cousins had screamed at one another for a good while, before storming up to their rooms, and slamming the doors. Not being able to stay mad, they apologized the next morning. Speaking for other people, luckily (and 'unluckily) for Candy, most knew about her 'situation' by now, and were very nice to her and about it. Some others though, were just idiotic pig-headed jerks (mostly drunks). Like for example, one night, after Candy had gotten off work, and was in the apartment above, some staggering drunk came stumbling over to the bar, and yelped out to Donavan, "-Hey!" Bartender.. guy!" Donavan glanced at him, from the corner of his eye. "-Yeah?" "-Can ah... ask ya'll a question?" the guy asked, trying to hold himself upright. The caracal gave a long look, then said, "-Guess so... what is it?" "-Ah was a wonderin'... what happened to that pretty ass gal that used to work here?" Ya know.. that bitchin' hyena chickaboo?" She was sure a fine piece of ass!" Why'd ya'll go and replace her with that 'fat' girl?" Tanya and Eliza gasped with appallement, and Flash looked utterly insulted. When they all looked at Donavan however, there was no expression to be seen. His face was still, motionless, unblinking. Just staring at the drunk. Eliza whispered to him, "-Donavan?" When she received no response, Tanya tried, "-Donny... are you ok?" Finally he spoke, but to someone else other than the girls. "-Flash?" The marguay immediately grasped the opportunity. "-Yeah, Don?" "-Cover for me," Donavan spoke, quietly, and started walking around, out of the bar. He waved a hand to the drunken Mobian. "-Hey guy!" Yeah you... come here." The others were watching. "-Cripes... bet you gals all the money I got, Donny's gonna kick his ass into tomorrow," muttered Flash. But of course, knowing better, they simply agreed with him. It sounded like something Donavan would do in this situation. Once outside out the back, the drunk mumbled, "So guy... what's goin' on herah?" Donavan said nothing, just stared him, hard in the eye for a couple of seconds. Then, with a quick move, he threw his right arm forward, and his fist slammed into the unsuspecting drunk's jaw. It hit the bone so hard, Donavan thought he heard it crack. He certainly hoped it had. The animal screamed, and crumpled to the ground. "AAAAHHHOOOW!" Ma jaw!" Ya broke ma jaw!" Donavan growled angrily, "-Yeah... and guess what, if I ever catch you around here again, I can promise you, next time you'll walk away with more than a broken 'jaw'... if you can still WALK that is." The drunk shook with fear. "-Now... BEAT IT!" barked Donavan. The guy needed no further bidding. He quickly scrambled up, and ran wildly down the street, to get away from the raging caracal.   
  
It was dusk, one early morning, when Candy awoke from a restless sleep. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand. She groaned at reading it. *'Four-thirty'??* "-You've gotta be kidding me..." she moaned softly, outloud, not to anyone in particular. She slowly turned over, onto her back. Sighing to herself, she put her hands on her huge, swollen pregnant belly. The baby had to be pretty big, she figured. She was so swollen up, she wondered once or twice whether the doctors were certain she was carrying only ONE baby... She always felt so drained, and heavy, getting tired just from walking across a room. But she usually pushed herself on, because she was too bored and restless to just sit around and do nothing. Plus, she hated people doing things for her... she felt like a useless bump on a log. She sighed out again. Candy knew there was no way she was going to get back to sleep, so, with a struggling effort, she pulled herself out of bed.   
  
In the now empty, quiet bar, a busy Donavan looked up to see Candy coming down the stairs. "-Candy??" Cripes, what you doin' up so early, girl?" Candy frowned, "-Can't sleep." "-Why not?" "I'm too big, to sleep," she grumbled. "-This baby sure knows how to push my buttons." Donavan smiled, with amusement. "Want me to get you something then?" Candy shrugged, "-Sure... some water'll be fine." As her cousin set to do so, she looked around the room. "-For crying out loud...!" Donavan looked up questioningly. "What is it?" Candy shook her head. "-Jeez... I always thought this place would fall apart if you didn't have my help... but this is ridiculous!" You make me get off an hour early, and LOOK what happens!" This place is a mess!" She was referring to all the un-cleaned up trash, and dishes around the bar. Donavan grinned uneasily, "-Oh that... heh." I was actually starting to cleanin' that up, a minute ago... that's why I'M up early too..." Candy gave a little snort, "-Figures... well, since I'm up, I'll lend you hand." Donavan put his hands up. "-Oh no, you don't!" How many times I gotta tell you, to take it easy??" That's why I made ya get off an hour early!" So you could rest!" Candy glared, "-Well there's no way I'm resting!" I CAN'T!" Besides, I'm bored!" Might as well be doing something 'productive' with my time!" Her cousin sighed, "-Candy... do what the doctors tell ya, mean NOTHING??" Candy looked annoyed, "-For Pete's sake, Donavan!" Just because they're 'doctors', don't mean they know everything!" Like give me a break!" Do you think THEY know what it's like to be pregnant??" Donavan shrugged, "-Well... 'guess' not-" His cousin smirked. "-Exactly." So anyways, I'm wide awake here, and if I swear, if I don't do SOMETHING, my stir-craziness is gonna make me destroy this whole damn place!" Donavan laughed uneasily, "-Ah... I see." Well, heaven forbid, you turn 'Incredible Hulk'... erm, I mean "Incredible Hulkette" on me!" Alright then... go ahead, and do something useful." Candy beamed, triumphantly. "-That's better." Donavan tossed her a towel, and she started going around. A couple minutes later, as she was hauling a few dishes over to the main area, Candy felt a sudden spasm of pain. She barely managed to put down the plates, before doubling over. The agony was brief however, and she seemed to manage to breathe it off. She was a little shaken, but was cut out of her thoughts for a second. "-Hey Candy!" You got those dishes ready, yet?" "-Yeeah... gimme one sec, cuz!" she called back to Donavan. So she busied herself with that for awhile, organizing all the silverware, and plates. The next one that hit her, however, was so overwhelming, she nearly fell to the floor. "-Aaahhh!" she yelped out in pain. She gripped the sides of the table, digging her fingernails into the wood, breathing heavily, trying to stay upright. But finally, Candy slowly lowered herself to the ground, too agonized to keep up. A few minutes later, Donavan came out. "-Candy, where's those-" Then he noticed that she wasn't within sight. "-Candy?" He heard a strange sound coming from around the bar. He walked out, around, and peered out. To find poor Candy lying on the ground, with her back against the bar table wall, one hand clutching onto the metal pole of the turning stools, and the other clutching her stomach. He immediately freaked, of course. "-Candy!" He rushed over to her. "-What are ya doing down here??" Her face was starting to perspire, whilst grimaced into an expression of pain. She gasped out, "-I think something's wrong..." Donavan swallowed. "-Yeah, so I see." 'What' exactly, though?" Candy groaned, ignoring the question rather. "-Something really hurts...!" Her cousin, gulped, nervously. "-Tell me you don't mean-" The hyena stared up at him, with a rather annoyed look. "-You wanna hear those 'exact' words?" she snapped, in a meaningful tone. Donavan sure took the hint. "-Oh man... you're... uhhh..." "-Labor??" growled Candy. Her cousin swallowed hard. "-Oh.. ya... that would be it..." The hyena rolled her eyes, in irritation. "-Gee... great to see we're on the same level here, now!" *Hoo boy... she's in her sarcastic mood now!* thought Donavan. *That's not good...* Finally, his wits came to him at last. The caracal spoke, "-Right, okay then... so..." He dug his hands in his pockets. "-Aww shit!" Where's my keys??" he cursed. Candy looked at him dumbfoundly. "-Your 'keys'??" What do you need 'them' for??" Donavan looked back. "-Err... the 'truck'?" I mean... you're in labor... and in that case, we kinda need to drive you to the hospital, right?" With a sigh of neither disgust or relief, his cousin spoke, "-Well, if that isn't the best fucking idea I've heard all morning!"   
  
About fifteen minutes later, Donavan screeched the truck to a halt, at the hospital. Usually it took them twenty minutes to get there, but since it was not even five o'clock yet, and the streets were empty, he figured there wasn't much a chance of him getting caught if he sped. Lucky for him, he was correct that time. Once they were parked, he bounded out of the truck, and rushed to the other side, to help Candy.   
  
Since it was so early, the hospital was pretty slow, and quiet, with few people around in the hallways. At the receptionist desk, a young lioness sat, typing at a computer, with a small nametag clipped to her white dress shirt that read 'Ms. Lionel'. Donavan did the talking for Candy at first. "-Erm... excuse me?" Miss?" The lioness looked up. "Yes sir?" Is there something I can help you with?" "-Yeah... you see..." The caracal motioned to the pained hyena with child, that had just staggered next to him, sucking her breath in and out again. This was certainly enough to get more than the jist of the situation. Ms.Lionel said, "-Ah... I see." Alright then, may I have your name, please?" Candy struggled out the words. "-Ca... Candice... Torra." The receptionist flipped through a think binder, searching. "-Candice Torra..." she repeated to herself. Then she stopped at a certain page, ran a finger down it, until she reached a particular line. "-There we are... Candice Torra... patient of Dr.Lott." Ms.Lionel looked up at them. "-Unfortunately, I regret to inform you that Dr.Lott is presently from attainable reach." Donavan looked panicked for a minute. "What??" 'From attainable reach'?" What's that supposed to mean?" "-That if we were to contact her this minute, she wouldn't be able to make it here in time," the receptionist informed him. The male stared bewilderedly at her. "-So what are we gonna do then??" Ms.Lionel spoke calmly, "-No need to worry, it will be taken care of." We'll get another doctor up here right away, sir, that has just the same quality and experience as Dr.Lott." She'll be in good hands," she assured him, speaking of Candy. Donavan passed his tongue over his dry lips. "-Okay... sounds good." That sound alright to you, cuz?" Candy lifted her eyes up. "-Yeah... I guess so," she half-heartedly agreed. Ms.Lionel called for a wheelchair to be brought, which one was, in just a few minutes, by a female snowshoe hare with snowy white fur tinged with splashes of black, named Nurse Neyla. She came over to them. "Here we are, darling," she said sweetly to Candy. "-There we go Candy, it's okay... just sit down, you'll be alright," spoke Donavan, reassuringly, helping her lower herself into the chair. The nurse immediately looked to Donavan. "Are you the father?" The caracal looked quite embarrassed at the question. "-Erm, no ma'am.. I'm her 'cousin'." "Would the father be coming along, presently then?" the nurse asked. Before Donavan could say a word, Candy yelped out, "-No!" with a painful groan. Donavan just shrugged, "-Uhhh... what she said." Nurse Neyla simply nodded. "-Very well." I'm assuming that 'you' will be joining her in the delivery room, then?" Once again, he flushed hotly at this question. "-Weeell... are you saying I 'can', if I wanted to?" "-With the patient's permission," nodded the nurse. For a minute, Donavan wondered if he SHOULD stay with Candy... But of course, to determine the answer to that request, he had to ask HER first... He walked over to her side. "-Hey... you gonna be alright, Candy-Kane?" 'Cuz... I COULD stay with ya, if you want... wouldn't want you to be alone or nothing-" Donavan offered. Despite the pain, Candy smiled, at her cousin's gesture, and the rare use of his pet name for her. She gently shook her muzzle. "That's ok, Donny-Boy... I'm gonna be fine..." Besides... you don't HAVE to do this... it's not YOUR kid, you know." Donavan shrugged, "Well... it's YOUR kid, and you're my family... so that kid's my family, too." But if you say so..." Are you sure now??" His cousin nodded. "-Definitely." Besides, cuz... that 'ramshackled' bar still needs cleaning up, ya know." He grinned. "-Yeah... guess so." He gave her hand a squeeze. "-You take care now, Candy, ya hear?" She nodded. "-Well, duh, Donavan." Don't you worry so much... I'll get someone to call ya, soon as it's all over." I'd sure love you to be one of the first people, the kid sees." Donavan looked touched by this, and nodded, "-So would I.." Well, okay then... good luck, cuzzy." Then he watched on, as the nurse wheeled Candy off.  
  
Sometime later, striding down the hospital hallway, was a tall, adult male lynx. He obviously knew the place well, from his keen sense of direction, and his stance. He was heading towards the maternity ward. Soon, he came to stop at a particular room. He walked right in, as he had the authority to do so. He looked to the medical staff at work. Finally, he spoke. "Nurse Neyla?" The female from before, who had questioned Donavan, looked up. "-Sir Urquhart," she spoke in turn. "Thank goodness you made it in time." Well, plently of time, to be precise, as it seems so far." The physician nodded. "-Yes.. so who's patient is she?" "Dr.Lott's." "And where would she be, presently?" "Indisposed, I believe." A family emergency, as she told." And they're from out of the city boundaries." Urquhart pursed his lips. "Ah... well I guess that would be considered an acceptable excuse, I suppose." But all the same, remind me to get this replacement situation talked out with her, when she returns." "Very well, Sir Urquhart." "Alright then... I'm assuming that I should attend to the patient now?" "Oh yes... we've already gotten her settled in." Nurse Neyla motioned to the bed where the young female hyena patient lie. Sir Urquhart looked towards Candy. And was immediately surprised to see what he saw. *-Wait a sec... she looks so... YOUNG!* He stared for a minute, before turning back to the nurse. "-Neyla?" "-Yes, Sir Urquhart?" "-How old is she?" he asked. The nurse began to flip some pages on her clipboard. "-Let's see here..." Candice Torra... date of birth... year... 3189.." I believe that would make her, seventeen, sir." Urquhart felt his heart drop to his stomach. "-S... seventeen?" he echoed. She nodded. "-Seventeen," the lynx repeated, to himself. He looked back at the girl. *SEVENTEEN??* he thought, bewilderedly. *This girl is SEVENTEEN?? A pregnant... TEENAGER??* This was a rare occurrence, at the time, a teenage female getting pregnant. And Sir Urquhart so far, had never dealt with a teen pregnancy, before. The youngest female he'd ever delivered, was twenty-one. So naturally, this situation was quite a shake-up, to the system. But finally, he snapped out of it, realizing he had a job to do, now... As some assistants set up the things he needed, the physician went to examine his new patient. "-Hello, Candice," he spoke, to the young hyena. Candy barely, looked back up. "-Hiii..." she gasped, at last, between a heavy breath. The adult lynx continued on, "-I'm Sir Urquhart... I'm going to be delivering your baby." Candy tried to appear interested in a way... but wasn't having much success. "-Oh... good... deal-" she panted. As Sir Urquhart, was preparing himself for the procedure, he questioned Candy, "-So... will your husband be joining us here?" Candy felt humiliated, on top of everything else, at this. "-I... I don't have a husband." *Figures,* thought the lynx. "Your 'boyfriend' then?" Once again, Candy feebly shook her head. Now Urquhart was a little exasperated. "-So you're basically saying that the 'father' isn't going to be here?" The hyena barely nodded. "-Yeah... just me." At hearing this, the physician felt rather sorry for her. *Poor girl...!* She has to do THIS all alone?* Why wasn't the baby's father here?* "Might I ask where the father would be, presently?" Candy breathed faster, as she explained, "-Actually... I don't know myself, sir." Last time I saw him... was three weeks ago." Urquhart looked up at her. "-I beg your pardon?" "-Well see... it was sort of a 'one night' thing... and he WAS just a kid... two years younger... wasn't looking for nothing serious, really..." So yeah... he doesn't really know about this whole thing, in the first place." Candy didn't seem to realize how much she was babbling on, and letting slip out. She was rather woozy and zoned out, in pain all the while. At hearing all this, if there hadn't been one drop of decency left in Urquhart, he would've without question, just walked out of that room. What he had heard, he was uttered disgusted by. *A SEVENTEEN year old girl had one night stander SEX with a FIFTEEN year old boy???* It was too appalling to be true. Finally, he dared to ask one more question, that he felt NEEDED to be asked, as well... "-Do your PARENTS know about this, Candice?" She gave him a funny look. "'Parents'?" she numbly questioned. "Yes... your mother and father," pressed Sir Urquhart. "-Oh... well... they'd have to be ALIVE... for it to really MEAN anything... right?" The lynx couldn't believe what he was hearing. *Baby's father is an unaware fifteen year old... and her parents are both DEAD??* Could this GET any worse??* he thought, with bewilderment. "-Candice... please, tell me you live with an adult." "Huh?" Oh... yeah.. sure I do... my cousin Donavan... he's twenty... we both live together.. in this apartment... above this tavern we run..." Urquhart had heard enough. *Good... fucking... god...* He immediately told her, "I apologize, Candice... for prying as so." "-Nah..." Candy said faintly. "I don't care..." Suddenly, a nastier than usual, labor pain hit her. She gasped outloud, grit her teeth, and breathed hard. Remembering what he was about to do, Sir Urquhart snapped out of it, and got back to the situation. Candy then croaked out, "-Umm... Sir... Urquhart?" "Yes," he replied, not looking up. "-I... I know I may have said that I... wanted to do this naturally... but... I dunno... maybe.. are there any.... drugs or medication... I could take?" I mean... this IS rather painful..." Once again, the physician sighed outloud. When he was done with his brief examination on a particular area, he told her, "-Afraid not, Candice." "You've dilated over nine centimetres.." Giving you anything now would only present complication prior to the birth, or the effects wouldn't take place until the birth was over and done with." And even though in this situation, they don't mean much, I still offer my sincere apologizes." All Candy could do was shrug, and say, "It's okay.. I understand..." as she continued to huff and puff, furiously. A couple minutes later, Sir Urquhart told her, "-Alright Candice... it looks like you're ready to deliver, here-" The laboring hyena cringed in her usual pain, as well as for this news. "-Great..." she moaned. "One quick question," the lynx added. Candy lifted her eyes, weakly. "-Shoot.." "Did you practice any Lamaze courses during your pregnancy?" She lifted her shoulders. "-A little, yeah." "That'll do." Just focus on that, okay?" And as for whatever else, just go with your instinct... usually in this situation, your body pretty much knows what you need to do." Candy slowly nodded. "-Right." Sir Urquhart counted the seconds. "-Uh huh... next contraction... three... two... one.. and.. push!" And with that, Candy's hour of horrendous torment had officially begun.   
  
Much later on, Candy was grunting and groaning, steadily sweating with the effort, trying to keep on pushing. Sir Urquhart looked up at her for a minute. He then spoke, "-Candice?" She feebly looked up. "-Uhhh.. huh?" "-Somehow I get the feeling, you want to scream, here..." May I ask, what's keeping you, from doing so?" Urquhart asked. Candy panted, "-I don't know... ain't it 'improper', or somethin'?" ...Besides-" she gasped, between, breaths. "-It's so damn early... why should I go and scare people up?" And why bother... doing it at all?" The physician stared. *Why BOTHER??* he thought. *Good God, you poor girl... don't get me started on WHY!* He could've named several reasons on the spot for her... That her life was about to be ruined... her reputation torn... her youth stolen... and many other things. But all he said, was simple, straight out, and it didn't bash at her decision to go through with this, despite all obstacles. "-My dear girl... you are trying to push a living creature out of yourself." Your cervix muscles are contracting and stretching, beyond the limit, so that something bigger than a football... can squeeze out of something, smaller than a tennis ball..." Now if THAT makes you want to SCREAM... then by ALL FRIGGIN' MEANS... be... my... guest." Candy stared at him for a second. Now that was certainly convincing... especially after Urquhart had said it in such a tone. And so, next contraction, she let a ear-splitting one out. It almost crossed Urquhart's screaming standability line. But he didn't say anything, no complaints, just did his job.   
  
At last, the silence of the maternity ward, was broken by just one, loud, painful scream, from the delivery room... 


	6. Aftermath Of A So Called Accident

The exhausted young female, buried her face, in the pillows, sunken into agony. She couldn't believe what she'd just done... Brought a living creature into the world... but WHAT a world... Its mother was a poor, lost, and confused seventeen year old, and its father was a depressed, and bitter fifteen year old, who didn't even know he'd fathered this child... And the only home it had to come to, was an apartment, above a local bar. Candy was immediately overwhelmed with such shame. *What have I DONE to you??* she thought, of the baby. *What kind of world have I brought you into??* You poor little thing...* She started to sob with guilt, as the newborn began to set out a loud wail. Sir Urquhart began to wash off the grease and fluids on the infant's fur. But as he examined it closely, he noticed something strange. He stopped for a moment, and looked at Candy. Then he looked back. The little crying creature, didn't look quite all hyena... The ears were pointed, with thin tufts of fur, the muzzle and fur was lighter, with less dark spotting, the hair/mane was longer and distinct, the tail was shorter, and dark tipped... But then the REAL abnormality came to Urquhart's attention. Where several tiny toes should have been... was a set of cloven hooves. The physician stared at them, stunned. *Hooves?* he thought. *HOOVES??* Why does it have HOOVES??* It didn't make any sense. Since when did hyenas have hooves?! *They DON'T!* he told himself. *And they never did!* He figured that the child had to be a hybrid... the father had to be a different species, obviously. *So what DOES have hooves then?* Goats, giraffes, wild boars, antelope, cattle, warthogs, horses... *No wait... horses' hooves only have ONE nail...* This baby had two nails on each hoof. The male lynx sighed. Such sympathy he felt for both Candy, and her baby... they were both in so deep, there seemed to be no return whatsoever. Finally, he heard Candy softly moan. "-Doc?" ... How... how does it look?" He turned to her, to see her weary, desperate face, gazing pleadingly, at him. "-It looks fine," he told her. "Your baby's perfectly healthy." "-Wh... what is it?" "-A boy," he replied. Candy feebly raised her head. Sir Urquhart wasn't looking at her anymore. He was bundling up the squalling infant. For a minute, an empty feeling choked the young female. She didn't want him to take her baby away.. not yet... "-Doc.. can I... can I see 'him'?" Urquhart seemed a bit reluctant at this request, for an instant, but he replied, "If you wish." He brought over the howling infant, and carefully placed him in Candy's weary arms. "If you need anything, Candice, just give one of the nurses a call." Candy slowly nodded. "Okay." Then Sir Urquhart, knowing better, left the room, so Candy could be alone with her newborn son. She moved a few of the blanket folds back, so she could see his face. Nestled in them, was the baby hyena/warthog hybrid. She gazed in awe, at him, completely in a trance, and felt her heart melt away. The feeling she felt, at the sight of this baby, HER baby, of her very own flesh and blood, was beyond what any words could ever say and describe. The tiny infant, who had finally settled down, slowly stretched out his little arms and hands, softly yawned, and the closed eyelids slowly, fluttered open. And there, were a set of eyes, that resembled none other than his father's, looking up at his mother. For this reason, and many others, Candy's eyes filled with tears. But for once, these were not ones of sorrow, pain, or anguish or that sort. They were ones of joy, love, and newfound happiness. The little one, who was still gazing at her, wore a quizzical look on his face, as if to be saying to her, "-Why are you crying, Mama?" His mother held him close, gently nuzzling him, with great tenderness and love. And lots of it. A peaceful, and contented expression came over the child, as he responded to this, by snuggling beneath her chin, softly cooing. Candy lay there, in her bed, cradling the tiny infant in her arms, listening to his soft, baby breaths, and for the first time in weeks, forgot every problem and ordeal in her world, and sunk into a state of serene calmness and contentity.   
  
Nearly an hour or so later, the sky outside was finally beginning to light up, and the sun beginning to appear. As the golden rays were starting to creep into the hospital windows, and seep over the blankets, the hyena blinked open her eyes. Without realizing it, she had fallen asleep. Not that it was a huge surprise though, as she hadn't gotten a very good sleep that night, and then an exhausting period of labor and childbirth, had taken even MORE out of her... So of course, she HAD to be pretty worn out. She looked to the child in her arms. He was still sleeping, obviously and equally weary, as being born was a rather tiring experience... Candy smiled, and softly stroked his baby furred cheek. Just then, the peaceful and quiet room, was interrupted by a knock on the door. It took her a second to find her voice, but Candy at last said, "-Come in." A familiar face slowly peered in. She looked up, grinning broadly at who she saw. "-Donavan." The caracal smiled back. "-Hey, Candy... how are ya doing?" She shrugged lightly. "-Okay... sure, I'm so tired like I can't believe... and that whole giving birth thing, was kind of a energy sucker." Other than all THAT, I'm totally up and at 'em." Donavan gave a chuckle, then noticed she was holding a small bundle in her arms. "-Is that the..." Candy nodded, "Yeah... this is my 'son'." Her cousin came over, and sat down in a seat beside her bed. She carefully shifted the infant, so Donavan could see him better, and so as not to wake him. The caracal gazed momentarily speechless, at the newborn. "-Wow..." he finally spoke. "-Would you look at him?" Ain't he the cutest lil' fella...!" Hiya, there-" He gently nudged one of the baby's tiny hands, until the little one seemed to get the jist, and wrapped a small fist around Donavan's finger. "Heh... there it is... you're a tough little goober-face aren't ya?" Donavan teased, making the baby grin. "-So?" he asked Candy. "-Have you... named him?" Candy slowly nodded. "-Yeah." I've got one." Donavan looked at her, expectantly. "-May I hear it?" She nodded again. "-It's 'Casey Torra-" Her cousin smiled at the name. "-Awww... lil 'Casey'... it fits him!" But Candy hadn't finished. "-Warthogg'." The name hung in the air for a few seconds. Finally, Donavan repeated it. "'Warthogg'?" he echoed, questioningly. Candy also echoed the name, with a nod. "'Warthogg'." Something appeared to be rising in Donavan. He spoke out, "-Tell me that's not 'Bullseye's' last name." When she gave him no reply, he spoke louder, "-I said, tell me that's not HIS last name, Candy!" She simply stared at him. "-He deserves this." Donavan was confused. "-Who deserves what?" Candy continued to stare, fearlessly. "-Casey... he deserves to have 'something' of his father." And he can't have Bullseye HERE as a father, or know him... so this is all I can think of for now." At least he'll have his father's family NAME." ...That's 'something', isn't it?" Donavan stared wordlessly, for a bit, not a word. Then he rubbed a hand through his hair. "-Candy... I... I just don't get you." Now it was her turn to be confused. "What?" Donavan sighed, "-Seriously... Candy, look at this." You gave a guy sex, you get pregnant with his baby, you have his baby, and you give it his last name." And yet, you say you want him to have nothing to do with the baby?" Candy shrugged, lightly. "-Yes... why?" Donavan buried his face in his hands, in disgust for a second. Then he looked back up. "-HOW is that supposed to work?" Huh?" Honest to God!" Please explain to me, just how exactly everything is supposed to go 'according to plan', when you practically 'flaunt' the forbidden??" I mean... LOOK!" When people see Casey, they're gonna KNOW he's not all hyena!" First clue!" He's gonna ask you what species his father was." Second clue... you give him his father's last name... when he's older, and you won't tell him who his father is, the first thing he's gonna do is go looking for every adult male warthog with the last name 'Warthogg', until he finds one that 'knows' an adult female hyena with the last name "Torra"!!!" Donavan stood up. "-This has just gone too far." So that's it, I say." I'm gonna go personally, find 'Bullseye', and tell him the truth." Candy panicked. "-No!" Donavan, please!!" "-Candy, I'm sorry, but this HAS to be done!" You... you can't raise a kid like this!" It's not fair to him!" It'd be like living a lie..." Do you think Bullseye would want his own son, living like that?" Candy thought hard for a minute. Then the answer came to her. "-If it was the only way... to keep him safe from more harm... to keep him from losing his mind, in any more problems... to keep him from ever doubting the love of someone so close to him.... then he'd say yes," she told her cousin. "-Because Bullseye knows 'exactly' how that feels." So with that said, do you think that maybe, for just a minute, you could STOP talking about this, and yelling at me, considering you have NO idea what I've just been through, and I just can't deal with this right now, and I'm so weak and tired right now, I think I could just cry my eyes out, until I'm even more black and blue?!?!" Donavan was now frozen on the spot. He stood there, all the words sinking in. He slowly looked at the door, then back to Candy. At last, he walked back over to his chair, and sat down. He bowed his head for a minute, then replied, "-Candy... I'm sorry." I'm so sorry... for doubting you... for criticizing you... and... I'm just so sorry." ...Can you forgive me?" Candy sniffled. "Donavan... you're all I truly have, besides Casey, now." Of COURSE I forgive you." Where would I ever be without you??" You were always there for me... when I didn't have anyone." Besides.... since Casey won't exactly have a father... he's gonna need some sort of male influence in his life." She smiled tearfully. "-So... will he get to have his 'Uncle Donavan'?" The caracal slowly smiled back at her. "Actually I'm his 'second-cousin', technically." But then again... 'Uncle Donavan' has a nice ring to it, I'll admit." He gave a small laugh. "-I guess you've sucker-punched me into it, then." *Also... you always were like the little sister I never had..* he thought. *And you were always like the big brother I never had..* she thought.   
  
Several hours later, Donavan brought Candy and little Casey home, to the bar/apartment. Tanya and Eliza were already there, awaiting their arrival. As soon as the baby was introduced to them, the girls immediately were all over him, squealing with glee at every little thing. "Aww, look at those wittle hands!" Aren't those the cutest hands you've ever seen??" Eliza asked, gently squeezing the tiny hands. "Look at his wittle feetys!" Hasn't he got the most adorable hoofy's?" Tanya added, tickling them. Little Casey seemed to be soaking up all this attention. He squeaked and gurgled, happily. "What a wittle giggly-pooh!" cooed Tanya. "Such a wittle sweetie-pie!" agreed Eliza. Donavan and Candy were just staring on, with amusement. From the back doorway, Flash was watching them all from around the corner, with an abused look on his face. Much like the one he had when he'd first be told about the 'situation'... Seeing Candy, HIS Candy... have another man's/male's baby, hurt him... cut him deeply. Despite the cruelty of the idea, Flash had made up his mind to HATE the child. After all, how could he LIKE it?? It was Candy's baby... fathered by someone else. It was like scar, reminding him... of what he'd lost. His child by Candy... hadn't lived to be alive. But this new child... by someone else... had. Flash just couldn't understand it. It just didn't seem fair. The father of this baby, didn't even know it existed, nor did he give a damn about it, as he didn't want it. Flash on the other hand, had wanted his baby, known and cared about it... but it had died. Not fair, indeed. Just then, Candy spotted him back there, and came over. "-Flash!" There you are!" The marguay, startled at having being sighted, jumped a little. But then he quickly covered it up by saying, "-Oh Candy!" Hey!" She looked at him. "Whatcha doing over here, all alone?" Flash scratched the back of his neck. "-Umm.. nothing... just.. thinking about stuff." "-Oh," said Candy, understandingly. "-Well, come here now!" I want you to meet him!" Flash pretended he didn't know what/who she was talking about. "Meet who?" Candy shook her muzzle at him. "-Casey, my son!" Seriously Flash, you HAVE to see him... trust me, you'll love him!" *Fat chance* he thought, as the hyena went on. "-And oh my gosh, call me crazy... but I could swear... he has YOUR hands!" The marguay gave a slight look of interest. "-Really?" Candy grinned. "Why don't you see for yourself, silly?" She managed to drag him over to the others. Candy gently pushed Tanya and Eliza out of the way. "-Here he is," she said, proudly. Flash looked into the bassinet, to see little Casey curled up in there. He looked up at Flash, with big, curious eyes. Flash stared right back at him. The silence was making the hyena nervous. So she couldn't help but press. "-So... how's he look, you think?" Her friend was speechless for a minute, before getting out a few words. "-He's... cute!" Flash would've died before admitting what he REALLY thought. He seriously wanted to pick the little tyke up, and coo at and tickle him. He was SO CUTE! The marguay just couldn't help smiling at him. Casey seemed to like this very much. He gave a little squeak, and held up a chubby little paw to Flash. The girls all squealled, delightedly. "Awwww!" He likes you!" Donavan chuckled. "-I think he seriously does!" he agreed. "Just look at him... looks like he wants to 'shake hands'!" Flash smirked. "-Ahhh... well in that case-" He gently clasped Casey's tiny hand with two of his fingers. "-Hey there, Casey... how ya doing, little bro?" Casey gave a few mewls, squeaks, and cooes, as if to explain himself, in baby tongue. The rest of them just laughed.   
  
That night, Candy flopped into her bed, looking forward to getting a good night's sleep at long last, as she was unbelievably exhausted from the day. But just as she was starting to drift off, a loud, shrill wail arose from the little bassinet nearby. Candy groaned outloud, and forced herself to get out of bed. Little Casey sniffled remorsefully, through sobs, with a sadly curled-lipped face, that nearly broke his mother's heart. "-Casey!" Oh, my baby... come here," Candy spoke, picking him up. The infant whimpered mournfully, as his mother gently patted his back. "My lil' Casey... shhh... it's okay, honey... Mommy's here.. s'alright-" she said, soothingly, trying to comfort him. When he finally calmed down, Candy checked him over. He wasn't hungry, he'd just been fed an hour or so ago. And he was clean and dry, so he didn't need to be changed. *Then 'what' is it?* she thought. Then, she noticed the little one gently snuggling against her shoulder, softly cooing. At the realization, Candy smiled, affectionately. "-Aawww... I think 'someone' just wants to 'cuddle'... is that what you want, sweetie-pie?" she cooed at him. Casey gave a satisfied gurgle, in response, and then let out a tiny yawn. Candy needed no further bidding. She walked back over to her big bed, with the baby, and laid down, cradling him comfortably in her arms, wrapping the quilts around them. Casey gave another long yawn, and gently nuzzled at her neck, settling in, cosily. The mother hyena sighed, contently. It was such a perfect moment, right there. If someone were to question her about it, she could've honestly said, that there was no other place on Mobius she would've wanted to be, but right there, with her baby snuggled in her arms.   
  
Earlier that day, somewhere else, more 'emotionality' was going on. But it was more disturbing revelation-like, which was rather unpleasant...  
Awhile after the birth of little Casey, physician Sir Urquhart, headed for home... none the better from his 'experience' that morning. He was still in a state of disgust and shock. Emotionally torn in a strange way, he walked the floors of his home, aimlessly, not knowing how to feel or where to go, all morning. But then, when his son Tyler, finally woke up, and came out to get some food, the minute he asked his father a simple question, something in Urquhart just snapped. "-Hey, Dad..." Back from the hospital, already?" A sting of insult pierced the father lynx's mind. "-Yes... how do you know about that??" Tyler seemed taken aback at the question, and his father's odd tone, but he replied, "-I heard the phone this morning... you got up... right?" Urquhart's eyebrow's twitched. "-That would be correct." Tyler looked at him for a minute, then shrugged, "Okay." That's when Urquhart's temper got to him before his wits did. "-NO actually... that's NOT okay!" His son looked startled. "-Erm... what's not okay?" The adult lynx gave him a cold stare. "-What happened this morning... what I got called to the hospital for... the whole damn situation!" The young lynx gulped, not wanting to prod into the subject any further. "-Right... sorry, Dad," he apologized, thinking maybe that would help. It didn't. Sir Urquhart was glaring hard. "-Do you wanna know WHAT I just did, this morning??" *-NOOOOOO!* Tyler was thinking, but in reality, he was shifting uncomfortably, and responded, "-Uh... you got called into the hospital for a... uhhh... an emergency?" "-Yes." In a matter of speaking," was his father's cold reply. "Oh," Tyler, mumbled, staring at the floor. Urquhart was obviously going to tell him exactly why, so he stayed silent, waiting. Didn't take his father long to start... "-It came down to this, Tyler..." I just delivered the baby... of a SEVENTEEN year old girl...!" This was something his son, wasn't expecting to hear. He stared at Urquhart. "-What?" "-You heard me, right!" growled Urquhart. "-And what's worse!" She lives with her twenty year old cousin, in a BAR, back town, because both their parents and relatives are either DEAD or GONE from any means of contact... and the FATHER!" Tyler could see the anger rising in his father, clearly. "-The father of the baby... and believe me, THIS just takes the cake... the girl said... that the father... doesn't even KNOW, he's a father!" The girl never told him... and she even said, that he was even TWO YEARS YOUNGER than her!" Which makes him... FUCKING FIFTEEN!!" Urquhart, in his rage, slammed his fists against a table, causing his son, to flinch back, in shock. The father lynx stared hard, into his eyes. "-The same age as YOU Tyler... can you IMAGINE that??" Tyler fearfully, shook his head. "-See?" Urquhart, spoke hoarsely. "-And that's a good thing..." Because let me tell you-" He scowled at his son again, shaking a finger at him. "-If you EVER... did such a thing... as getting a girl PREGNANT, when you're THIS damn young... I swear to God... I'D DISOWN YOU!!" With that striking comment, the furious father lynx stormed out, leaving Tyler rather shocked. Lady Sarah, who had heard pretty much everything, from the other room, immediately came out, to talk to Tyler. "-Tyler?" Are you alright?" He numbly replied, "-Yeah... I think so." Sarah gently hugged her son, comfortingly. "-It's ok, sweetheart." I'm sorry you had to hear that." It's just that... your father, he's... well, just a little shaken up." Shell-shocked pretty much." It's just he's never dealt with this kind of thing before." I'll admit though, him taking it out on YOU was a little un-needed.. but you can't really blame him too much." Tyler twisted his lips. "-Yeah... I guess you're right," he agreed. His mother smiled, and kissed his forehead. "-Don't worry, honey... your father still loves you, you know." Just do what he says, give him some time, and he'll get over it soon enough." Tyler forced a small smile upon his face for her, as she stroked his bangs, lightly. "-Thanks, Mom."   
  
A few hours later, Tyler was out with some of his pals, Aaron (his best friend), Bullseye and Buckthorne. Still stunned from his father's 'lecture' so it seemed, from before, he wasn't talking too much. Which was actually an unusual thing for him. So of course, they noticed. Bullseye was the first to slip a comment. "-Yo?" Ty-Dy!" Tyler finally came to. "-Huh?" "You haven't talked in over a minute, man." What's up with you?" Tyler blinked. "-Erm... nothing." Buckthorne raised an eyebrow. "-Nice try, Tyler... but it looks like the cat's already out of the bag." For most part, I mean." The lynx sighed. "I think I'd rather not talk about it." "-Why not?"...Is it embarrassing, or gross, or something?" Aaron questioned. His friend shrugged. "-Well... embarrassing... not really... and gross... not quite..." "Then WHAT?" pressed Bullseye. He absolutely HATED it when people would 'beat around the bush'... Tyler knew this, and so, finally said, "Okay, okay!" I'll tell you." Buckthorne nodded. "-And we'll listen." "-Yeah... good." Alright... see... well you guys know how my dad is a physician and all, and works at the hospital part time type thing..." "-Yup," they both replied. "-Uh huh... so yeah... he got a phone call this morning from the hospital... one of those REALLY early ones... I'm not sure HOW early myself, 'cuz I was still half-sleep-" "-Ya, ya, we get it!" Bullseye hissed, impatiently. "-So what then?" "-Right... he got a call saying they needed him at the hospital-" "Yeah huh.... we kinda figured that part," Buckthorne cut in. Tyler flushed darkly. Aaron grumbled at the other two, "-You guys!" Shut up!" Do YOU wanna tell the story, or let HIM?" His warthog friend held his hands up in defeat. "-Alright, alright!" Geez... take a 'pill' why don't ya??" Aaron turned back to his best friend. "-Go on Tyler... you were saying?" The lynx collected himself. "-Oh ya... ummm... so.. he got a call." There was a short-notice emergency, and they needed him, since the doctor who was SUPPOSED to do it, was... erm, 'indisposed' or something." "What was it for?" asked Buckhorne. "-Ah yes... just about to get to that," said Tyler. "Well then?" "-It was for a... a..." "A 'what'??" "-A... pregnant... seventeen year-old girl, in labor..." he muttered out, looking for whatever reason, embarrassed. Then again, so did the other three at hearing this. They shifted their feet in the dust, and stared about them, rubbing their arms or necks, uncomfortably. They responded blankly. "-Ohh..." "-Yeesh..." "-Ahh..." "-Iiii KNOW!" Tyler exclaimed. "And let me tell you... my DAD sure didn't take it well..." They all looked surprised, slightly. "-Really?" asked Buckthorne. Tyler sighed. "Yeah, I couldn't believe that either... but there he was, in the morning..." I simply asked him what he got called in for, and he ended up giving me what sounded like a 'lecture' or a 'punishment' for something I didn't do!" Seriously... I don't think I've ever seen him so pissed, in my life." Bullseye breathed, "-Man... he didn't HIT ya, did he?" "-No!" God no... but now that you mention that, I kinda wonder why he DIDN'T." Tyler admitted. He brushed back his hair from his eyes. "-So yeah.. just a tip... I'd keep away from my dad for a couple days... weeks even, if I were you." Aaron looked confused as the others. "-Why... what's up with him?" "-Nothing..." shrugged Tyler. "He just might.... 'clobber' the next fifteen year-old male he sees." His friends stared. "-Huh?" they all said at once. "Why would he do that for?" Tyler licked his lips. "-See... I haven't told you about the 'father' of that teenage girl's baby, have I?" They all shook their heads, in unison. "Yeah, thought so... see... the father of the seventeen year-old's baby... is a 'fifteen' year old." Their mouths all fell open at the same time, in shock. "-'Fifteen'??" repeated Aaron. Tyler nodded, in silence. They all looked astounded at this. Buckthorne shook his head. "-That's awful!" "-Absolutely unacceptable!" agreed Aaron. "-What kind of person would do THAT??" added Bullseye. (Little did HE know...) Tyler nodded. "-I knooow!" Man... I guess I can see why my dad was so choked now..." The others nodded in turn. "-Yeah... no kidding." I mean... geez!" That's.... HOW could that happen??" His friends shrugged. Aaron muttered, "-'Some' people just need to learn how to 'keep it in their pants'!" The perverts..." Buckthorne shrugged. "Well, you know what they say... 'you can't control love'!" Bullseye snorted. "Heh!" That's a load of shit, if I've ever heard any." Knowing better than to pursue this topic now, the others glanced at each other, urging them to say something. Tyler finally spoke, "Ya... ain't it the truth." Well, anyways, I gotta go now." See ya guys, later?" Aaron added, "-Totally!" Sound good?" Buckthorne agreed. "-Good as it gets." Alrighty then, come on Bullsy, let's get going." We still gotta clean that bottom floor at home, 'member?" Bullseye did. "-Oh yah!" That dangblasted floor... all those damn kids trodding all over it!" Well, see ya guys, then." "Bye," they all said, and went their own ways.   
  
Somehow, the thought of the beautiful young hyena that he had lost his virginity to, three weeks ago, never entered Bullseye's mind, here. Sure, maybe once during the conversation, she may have came into his thoughts at the mention of a 'seventeen year-old girl', but only for an instant. Then the trace of thought disappeared. Little did the young warthog know, that since early that morning, at the age of fifteen.... he had officially became... a father. Not far away, in a hospital room, lying in a hospital bed, the tiny infant hyena/warthog hybrid that an exhausted Candy, held so lovingly in her arms.... was his.   
To Be Continued  
_________________  
  
- WEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAA! XD FOURTH FICCY DOOOOOONE!! WAAAAAAHOOOOOO! (okay, okay, enough caps lock ^^) Gimme a break, if I sound skitzo! It's freakin' 5 AM after all, that I've just completed this! :D Anyways, YAY ME!! It's funny though, what I thought would be my _shortest_ fic yet, has become my _longest_! XD *hoots* Mwhahahahahaha! So okay, don't worry! Now that I've completed this, I will be getting back to the "BYOL" chapters now! :) Double YAAAAAY!! Hehehe! (I'm so excited! Can ya tell? ;P) Well, seeya next time! Happy readings! :D  
  
~BlushBunnyC3~ 


End file.
